El regreso del Avatar
by Maferscc
Summary: En la actualidad para las personas el Avatar se trata solo de un mito, algo que con los años se olvidó, esto ha de cambiar cuando una joven llamada Korra descubre que ella es el nuevo avatar, hará todo lo posible para que la verdad salga a luz y enfrentar todo lo que conlleva al igual que deberá enfrentar otros retos traídos por una atractiva joven que pondrá su mundo de cabeza.
1. (1) Nueva Identidad

**Hola a todos, quiero decirles que es mi primera vez aportando algo a esta página, espero que no sean muy duros conmigo pero aceptaré cualquier crítica buena o mala y por supuesto espero que sea de su agrado; Para empezar este fic se basa en el tiempo actual, es un crossover y espero que sea una historia nueva y fresca en donde no faltaran los personajes auténticos y en algún momento de la historia verán el korrAsami en acción, cualquier pregunta que tengan no duden en hacérmela saber y bueno sin más les dejo disfrutar del primer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Los personajes que aquí encuentren pertenecen a LOK (la leyenda de korra) y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, pero la historia es original.**

Capítulo 1 - Nueva identidad.

Aire fresco, un sol resplandeciente, el cielo despejado obsequiándonos ver el azul en toda su tonalidad, un día como cualquier otro del cual nunca me imaginé que pasaría algo que cambiaría mi vida por completo o más bien, nadie se imaginaria que podría cambiar todo lo que ya se conocía.

...

Mentiría si dijera que estaba concentrada en la clase, incluso mentiría si dijera que siempre estaba concentrada en las clases, es solo que mi cabeza siempre formulaba preguntas que eran difíciles de responder y a pesar de su irrelevancia siempre lograban captar por completo mi atención hasta el punto de formular una hipótesis lo suficientemente creíble para satisfacerme por el momento prometiéndome que más tarde buscaria la verdadera respuesta para saber qué tan cerca estuve, cuando de repente alguien interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-korra,¡KORRA! es la cuarta vez que voy a preguntártelo - se dirigía a mí la maestra un tanto frustrada "espero que no sea un problema matemático, oh espera! esto es biología" - ¿Entonces? - suspiro un poco molesta.

\- ¿podría... repetirme la pregunta si es tan amable? - hmm mi encantadora sonrisa no podrá salvarme todo el tiempo.

La profesora emitió un gruñido y después suspirando cansada y resignada respondió - ¿Cuando hablamos de función endocrina a qué nos referimos?

Todos voltearon a verme, me gustaba ser el centro de atención muchas veces pero en esos momentos solo me encogía de hombros, ¿eso acaso me servirá para algo en la vida? pff recuerda korra, trata de recordar, lo leíste, estaba en el libro, aclarándome la garganta - hmm, quizás al, al hipo ¿hipotálamo? algo así.

La profesora al igual que todos se sorprendió de que la respuesta estuviese correcta - Muy bien es correcto, pero por favor pon más atención, no siempre tendrás buena suerte-. dicho esto prosiguió con la clase.

Realmente quería poner atención después de ese incomodo momento, pero lo que dijo la maestra solo hizo que se abriera una nueva interrogante para mí, y es que literalmente suelo tener muy buena suerte, claro existen excepciones, pero si la suficiente para que las personas que me conocen lo puedan reconocer, desde olvidar la tarea y el maestro opte por dejarlo para otro día, llegar tarde a una clase y aún no se encuentre el docente, decidir no ir un día a la escuela y no perderme de nada que sea importante e incluso no tener inasistencia, eran los motivos por los cuales algunos de mi compañeros envidiaban mi suerte por mi casual manera de llevar las cosas, pero tal vez tenía razón la maestra tanto en la vida escolar como la cotidiana esa suerte pueda desaparecer en algún momento.

-Muy bien ya acabo la clase chicos, no olviden leer las páginas que les encargue y tampoco el reporte sobre el cariotipo - "¿En serio? ¿tan absorta estoy en mis pensamientos?"

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, como siempre, mirando como estudiantes al igual que yo iban y venían algunos con entusiasmo de encontrarse aquí para poder superarse, terminar la escuela, encontrar una buena carrera y graduarse, y muchos otros solo por diversión y para convivir con personas y crear muchos lazos; No me encuentro entre ninguna de esas dos clases, tengo amigos si, los suficientes y sé que debo estudiar y seguir como cualquier otra persona pero no quiero que mi vida sea tan cotidiana, que caiga en la rutina de lo simple, quiero algo más, el punto es saber ¿qué quiero?

\- KORRA! KORRA! - se apresura a gran velocidad un robusto chico de ojos verdes por el pasillo sacándome de mis pensamientos -Hey, ¿qué sucede bolín? - Bolín es uno de esos chicos muy difíciles de encontrar, amable, tierno, gracioso, confiable, que siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas... y también cuando no, pero a pesar de la manera en la que se dio nuestro primer encuentro en el que al parecer yo fui su tipo de chica al verme, al igual que su hermano Mako, ahora somos los mejores amigos y eso es algo que no cambiaría por nada.

\- Hola korra, olvidaste tu cuaderno, has estado más distraída de lo usual, ¿te sucede algo? - decía bolín un tanto exhausto y siempre preocupándose por mi.

-No es nada, es solo que anoche no pude dormir bien - "mentira"

-Oh bueno, ¿te veré en el entrenamiento de hoy? - ahí estaba bolín con esa sonrisa contagiosa.

-Claro, ahí y en el almuerzo torpe, no lo olvides.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Te veré ahí junto con Mako y Opal, y oye Korra por favor no faltes a tus clases.

\- Tranquilo boo, tomaré todas como si fuera una buena chica estudiosa, ¿qué te parece?

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos en dos horas - se despidió bolín con una sonrisa satisfecha.

No le había mentido a bolín, pero a veces las cosas suceden, se dan por si solas, después de la charla con él, me fui a "mi lugar" un pequeño vivero de la escuela apartado de todos los estudiantes en donde el intendente Bumy me dejaba pasar el tiempo que quisiera, ahí podía relajarme antes de entrar a una clase o.… podía salir y dar una vuelta ya que había una salida escondida entre los arbustos, por lo cual si me iba muy lejos no solía entrar a mis clases.

Ahí me encontraba, tranquila disfrutando de la refrescante brisa de ese día, cuando de repente escuche un grito proveniente del otro lado de los muros de la escuela, y como instinto animal se tratará ya me encontraba corriendo hacia el lugar de donde venía.

\- ¡Es todo lo que tengo! - gritaba una asustada niña de cabello corto, tez blanca y que vestía con un atuendo que combinaba los colores amarillo y naranja.

\- Pues no te creo nada mocosa, esas botas que traes son costosas, ¿acaso quieres engañarme? - Un hombre de tez morena, cabello largo negro y que poseía una mirada amenazante acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa - Tal vez seas más valiosa, si consigo que paguen por devolverte a tus padres, ¿no crees? ¿qué dices? - sonreía el sujeto.

\- ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocar a esa niña!

Tanto el sujeto como la niña se encontraban ahora viéndome de manera distinta, la niña de forma esperanzada y el malvado hombre de forma amenazante.

\- ¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? - " _siempre quise decir eso"_

\- jajaja, y supongo que ¿tú debes ser de mi tamaño? - se burló.

\- Puede que no, pero algo tengo seguro, te quitare esa sonrisa de un solo golpe - sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hasta el sujeto y este al verme aproximándome soltó un puñetazo que se supone debía estrellarse en mi nariz, pero, no, lo detuve y rodando sobre mi propio eje con el otro brazo lo derrumbe de un codazo que impacto de lleno en su rostro - ¿Quién lo diría? hablaba literalmente - dije en broma

\- ¡CUIDADO! - grito la niña.

En ese momento voltee y me encontré con este sujeto que no se rendía, levantándose de manera violenta arrojándome golpes sin precisión los cuales detuve sin problema, pues estaba furioso y eso lo volvía un poco torpe, cansada de sus malos golpes, me aleje unos centímetros y de un brinco acompañado con una patada directa a su mandíbula, el sujeto volvió al suelo esta vez sin fuerza para poder levantarse otra vez.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, eso fue impresionante - dijo la niña con un tono de emoción en su voz - ¿cuál es tú nombre?.

\- ¿Eso? No fue nada - bromeo de manera arrogante - Me llamo Korra, y tú quién eres pequeña, ¿y qué hacías en este callejón tan sola?

\- Mucho gusto korra, mi nombre es Jinora, y suelo venir aquí a alimentar a algunos gatitos sin hogar- dijo esto de manera despreocupada y con una sincera sonrisa.

-Entiendo y es algo muy lindo, pero no deberías andar sola y menos en lugares así creo que ya sabes lo que puede pasar.

\- Tendré más cuidado para la próxima.

\- hmm bueno - hice una mueca de desaprobación.

\- Tranquila Korra, aun así, gracias de nuevo por salvarme, por cierto, tengo que llevarte a conocer a mi padre, el estará más que agradecido por tu gran hazaña.

 _"_ que vocabulario tan formal, o ¿yo no tengo tantos modales? bueno, da igual, tengo que ir a clases, pero no creo que tarde tanto en decirme gracias una persona, aparte no puedo dejarla sola después de lo que paso, podría suceder..."

\- ¿korra?

\- oh claro si, vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

\- jaja eres algo distraída.

De esa manera acompañe a la pequeña Jinora hasta un edificio de aspecto antiguo que daba la impresión de que hubiese sido o podría ser un templo, pero ese tipo de lugares eran imposibles encontrarlos ahora y en la ciudad, incluso de existir uno se tendría que viajar a un país muy, muy lejano.

Se apresuró en abrir la gran puerta de madera y entramos, ese lugar no parecía una casa, más bien era una biblioteca como antigua, pero, estando cerca de la escuela ¿por qué nadie la conocía? En ese momento se acerca un hombre alto y calvo que traía un atuendo con los mismos colores con los que vestía la niña, acompañado de guantes y un turbante que cubría su cabeza.

\- Papá te presento a korra, ella me salvo de un sujeto que quería robar mis cosas - dijo Jinora a su padre dándole una mirada un tanto extraña como si lo que acabará de decir tuviera otro sentido y no hubiese sido tan importante que la asaltaran.

El hombre alto, me dio una mirada la cual me hizo sentir que me analizaba por completo y me sentí un poco incomoda con eso - Ya veo - dijo este cambiando su semblante por uno más amable - Es un placer conocerte Korra y muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija, puedes llamarme Tenzin.

\- No fue nada de verdad, solo espero que tenga más cuidado cuando ande por la calle sola - dije confiada y cruzándome de brazos.

La pequeña Jinora se acercó a su padre, jalando su ropa, volviendo a darle esa mirada, algo quería decirle, y con eso Tenzin tenía una mueca de no estar seguro, se volvió hacia mí, otra vez con esa mirada como si quisiera encontrar algo en mí, acaso ¿me veía sucia? Tal vez era eso y querían invitarme a comer, si tal vez sea eso, espero porque mi estómago me pide comida...

-Korra, Jinora cree que tienes algo especial, algo... difícil de encontrar en estos tiempos-

Arqueo una ceja, estoy confundida - hmm ¿bondad? ¿valentía? ¿genialidad? - si! acepto que me estaba comportando algo arrogante.

\- jajaja, no, es algo más allá de los valores y de ser genial, aunque sí puedo notar que tienes coraje, eres valiente y muy fuerte, pero dime, te molestaría acompañarnos un momento, hay algo que debemos enseñarte - Su semblante era entre serio y amable.

\- hmm bueno, si no veo por qué no - dude por un momento - "Creo que no es comida" pensé decepcionada.

Tenzin y su hija me llevaron hacia unas escaleras que nos conducían abajo, tal vez a un sótano, lo cual me hacía ponerme un tanto nerviosa, pero me mantenía alerta, estoy preparada para cualquier cosa.

Era como una gran bodega, con el mismo aspecto que el de la biblioteca, llena de artefactos y objetos algo antiguos, había unas tablas enormes de madera, por un lado, y unos bastones que parecían planeadores por otro, cientos de libros gastados cubiertos de polvo, entre otras cosas extrañas.

\- Korra ¿qué sabes acerca del mundo espiritual?

\- ¿Mundo espiritual?, pues he escuchado poco sobre ese tipo de historias y muchos lo tienen como un cuento para niños, no sé, desconozco ese tema sinceramente, pero suena a que es un cuento interesante.

\- Veras Korra, no se trata de un cuento para niños, pero te diré algo, puede que sepas más que nosotros sobre esas cosas, solo que no lo recuerdas, y es normal, en estos tiempos modernos la personas, mas bien el mundo entero a olvidado algo tan real e importante como lo que estas a punto de descubrir.

esta bien... comienzo a sentirme confundida, ¿debería salir corriendo de ahí? - Ven conmigo - dijo Jinora sacándome de mis pensamientos ella traía cargando consigo una pequeña estatua tallada en madera - quiero que veas algo - Me acerque a ella y contemple la figura, era algo difícil de distinguir, pero parecía tratarse de un hombre.

Algo raro paso porque empece a pensar que ya había visto eso antes, a pesar de no poder distinguirlo bien- Él es Wan, conocido como el primer avatar, con el comienza un ciclo de vidas, su espíritu renace alternativamente en hombres o mujeres al igual que alternando también las nacionalidades - Me señala un libro de aspecto muy antiguo - hay podrás encontrar la historia de su vida, pero antes ven, acércate más - hice lo que me pidio y volví a darle una rápida mirada, sentí un impulso de acercar mi mano hasta tocar la figura.

"Mentí, no estaba preparada para esto"

Todo se volvió blanco, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, solo ya no está, ¿qué está pasando? Mire hacia todas partes, pero era igual, blanco todo se torno completamente blanco... - Korra - Volteo rápidamente - ¿tú quién eres?, ¿de dónde saliste? - era un hombre calvo, joven con un rostro muy amable que tenía tatuajes en su cabeza y en sus manos, también vestía los colores de Jinora y su padre.

\- Soy el avatar Aang, una de tus vidas pasadas - sonreía

\- ¿mi vida pasada? ¿de qué hablas? ¿es acaso una broma?.

\- Nada de eso, entiendo que no sepas nada de lo que pasa, hace bastante tiempo que un nuevo avatar se hace presente en el mundo espiritual, pero vamos a refrescarte un poco esa memoria.

Se acerco a mí y en cuanto tomo mi mano, cientos de imágenes pasaron por mis ojos, eran tantas escenas y sentía que eran recuerdos, recuerdos míos, había estado ahí, habían personas mirándome, riendo y luego yacían en el suelo derrotadas, había fuego, había rocas gigantes, estaba en un mar, animales extraños, en algunas podría jurar que hasta estaba volando, también había otras tantas personas que aunque jamás había visto me eran familiares y podía sentir un gran cariño inexplicable por ellas, muchas sonrisas, muchos lugares, batallas, momentos felices, romances, triunfos, wan, Vaatu y Rava y de pronto... todo volvió a tornarse blanco.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - todo se había ido de nuevo - ¿Anng? ¿dónde estas?.

\- Tranquila esos solo fueron algunos atesorados recuerdos de tus vidas pasadas, sé que estas confundida, pero primero debes saber quién eres, conocer tus responsabilidades, saber para qué y por qué te encuentras aquí y cuando necesites algo sabrás como buscarnos, estaremos para acompañarte y guiarte. - me hacía sentir con mucha confianza, pero antes de poder preguntarle tantas cosas... - Nos veremos korra y por cierto, bienvenida nuevamente al mundo espiritual, ya te esperábamos - y como si tratase todo de una sola ilusión Anng y todo el entorno blanco desapareció, lentamente abrí los ojos y ahí estaban mirándome de manera confusa las personas con las que me encontraba "¿Qué había ocurrido? _"_

\- y bien Korra, ¿ya sabes la respuesta? - pregunto Tenzin y Jinora se apresuró a contestar.

\- Korra... tu eres el nuevo avatar.

 _!¿EL AVATAR?¡_


	2. (2) Orígenes

Capítulo 2 – ORIGINES.

Ya no recorría sobre mi rostro la suave brisa que me brindaba tranquilidad por la mañana de este día, en su lugar dejo un calor que comienzo a envolver mi cuerpo y hacia presencia en pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a brotar por entre mi recién ceño fruncido, el cual, era inevitable no expresar después de aquella extraña e inverosímil afirmación.

¿Yo?, ¿el avatar? - me encontraba a la defensiva regalándoles a las dos personas frente a mí una mirada incrédula, reí de manera falsa y hable en modo de sarcasmo – ¡Muy bien! ustedes son muy buenos, la verdad, los voy a promocionar con sus efectos especiales y sus tan muy reales ilusiones, son fantásticos, sigan así un aplauso, gracias, pero yo… ya me voy - Molesta Intente salir del lugar corriendo de manera precipitada hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Espera korra! -

No pensaba siquiera en voltear a verlos, creo que su gran historia ficticia se les había ido de las manos, pero de alguna manera que encontraba ilógica para mí en esos momentos la pequeña Jinora se hizo presente y freno mi partida dejándome perpleja, descendiendo desde ¡no sé dónde!, levantando ¡todo el polvo a su paso!, aterrizando frente a ¡mi camino!; la mire estupefacta un momento, y continúe con mi huida colocándola a un lado; me siguió.

\- Espera, no te puedes ir korra -

\- ¿Cómo rayos brincaste desde dónde estabas hasta aquí? -

\- Oh! Gracias a mi aire control. Soy una maestra aire al igual que tú. –

Su sonrisa y su amable forma de contestarme despreocupada, me hicieron detenerme a pensar un poco que tal vez sea necesario escuchar lo que tienen que decirme, así que resignada volví a donde se encontraba Tenzin y mi mirada le indico que debía explicarme todo lo que paso, este tomo una gran bocanada de aire y me dio una señal invitándome a sentar en un sillón de estilo Chippendale que pase por desapercibido, aunque pensándolo bien, pudo haber aparecido apenas junto con todo lo extraño que había en este extraño lugar.

-Veras korra, que tú eres el avatar es cierto, de no ser así no hubieses pasado por ese momento de trance, por así decirlo, en el pudiste apreciar cosas difíciles de entender por ahora – me explicaba Tenzin de manera tranquila y amable - pero, ¿cómo es posible eso? Digo es absurdo puesto que desconozco todo sobre el avatar, lo único que recuerdo es que tenía poderes.

\- Corrección, es control sobre los 4 elementos – comento Jinora, dejando hablar nuevamente a su padre.

\- Así es korra, el avatar es capaz de controlar los 4 elementos y las extensiones de estas, como el metal, lava, sangre, entre otras cosas, pero no es lo único que puede hacer, ponte cómoda te contaré una historia -. Deje mi mochila a un lado y puse mi total atención a todo lo que estaba por contarme.

…..

Había trabajado toda la mañana en un proyecto el cual me emocionaba, deseaba poder enseñárselo a mi padre, así que decidida me dirigí a la sala donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones, entonces vi a la asistente de mi padre, así que me acerque firmemente a preguntarle por la junta – Buenas tardes yue, estoy buscando a mi padre, tengo entendido que está en una reunión, ¿crees que acabe pronto? Necesito hablar con él, debo molestarle algo que seguro le gustará, ¿vuelvo más tarde?– No me di cuenta que no dejaba hablar a la pobre yue que solo me veía expectante – discúlpame por mi comportamiento, es solo que deseo verle – le dio una rápida mirada a su dispositivo y luego me dedico una amable sonrisa – No se preocupe señorita Asami, por lo que veo la junta aún se va a demorar un poco, al parecer son asuntos muy delicados – "bueno tal vez no comeremos, pero podremos cenar al salir del trabajo" pensé – Si me disculpa señorita debo entrar, su padre me ha hecho un encargo – Si claro, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – yue asintió con la cabeza – cuando acabe la junta podrías decirle que lo estaré esperando para cenar juntos – me dedico otra sonrisa amable mientras abrió la puerta – No se preocupe, yo me encargo de eso – se adentró a la sala pero un extraño impulso hizo que detuviera la puerta antes de que se cerrará.

No era ese tipo de personas que gustan de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero deseaba saber cuáles eran los asuntos importantes que mantenían alejad padre. Me acerque lo suficiente para escuchar de que traban esos "delicados asuntos".

\- Al parecer esas personas siguen dispersos por todo el mundo a pesar de que han pasado tantos años, ¿Cómo puede ser? - Gritaba efusivamente alguien que sonaba como el gobernador de Ciudad República, Raiko." ese sujeto no me agrada ni un poco"

\- Por favor, gobernador guardé la compostura, sabe que eso se hubiese evitado de llevar a cabo la orden que hace muchos años el general Ozai propuso – desconocí esa voz, era de una mujer, se escuchaba imponente.

\- ¿Soy el único cuerdo aquí? ¡Eso es una locura Kuvira! Eso no era nada más que una loca masacre, acabando no solo con la vida de un maestro, si no con la vida de un padre, una madre, un hermano, hermana, niños, niñas, doctores, pintores, escritores, abuelitos... – "¿kuvira?" no había escuchado ese nombre antes.

\- Señor, creo que ya todos entendieron su punto. – mencionaba con desgana la voz de la asistente de Varrick.

\- Lo sé Zhu li pero me enferma que aún exista gente que piense de esa manera, por suerte tenemos una mente tan brillante como la mía para evitar una catástrofe – ese sin duda era Varrick uno de los mayores socios que tenían la compañía, su voz era fácil de reconocer, ¿masacre? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien' - Hmm eso me recuerda que tengo un nuevo invento! el Vaaa...-

\- ¡Señor Varrick! No es momento para inventos, estamos en esta reunión por un problema grave, todos sabemos lo que puede pasar si no controlamos la situación, pueden despedirse de sus puestos y su dinero si esto sale a la luz -

-Dudo que esa haya sido la manera de pensar que tenían antes los líderes mundiales, que yo sepa había no maestros con cargos muy altos, inclusive eran líderes, y si no se han dado cuenta a mí no me afecta en nada que "eso" salga a la luz mis manos están limpias – todo sonaba más serio de lo que pensé, ¿a qué se referían? Necesitaba investigar a qué clase de maestros se referían.

\- ¡Bueno es suficiente! – "esa es la voz de mi padre". Un golpe en la mesa, puso a todos los presentes de nervios provocando un silencio incomodo, después de unos segundos pude escuchar unos pasos firmes por la sala - Lo que haremos, será bastante sencillo, habrá más vigilancia y se pondrán castigos más severos a quien ose escapar o hacer algo indebido, y para estar seguros, gobernador, usted mandara una orden para una búsqueda silenciosa en las casas de las cuales existan sospechas, y al encontrarse la más mínima pruebasobre lo que sabemos está prohibido, entonces simple y sencillamente serán encarcelados, no olvidemos lo que está en juego. ¿Quedo claro? – otro silencio - Muy bien entonces doy por terminada esta reunión.

Apenas escuche eso, trate de salir rápidamente de ahí antes de que alguien me pudiera ver, fije mi vista en un pequeño cuarto en el cual se guardaban cosas de limpieza, así que sin pensarlo me metí y cerré un poco la puerta lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera verme "grandioso Asami, ahora la haces de detective" guarde silencio y pude ver a mi padre salir de la sala.

\- Señor, disculpe interrumpirlo, pero su hija vino a buscarlo hace unos momentos y me pidió decirle que lo esperara para cenar juntos, al parecer tiene algo importante que mostrarle

\- Gracias yue, pero dile que me tendrá que disculpar, será mañana tal vez, ahora tengo unos asuntos muy importantes que tratar con el gobernador - le mostraba una sonrisa amable" acompañada de una mirada un tanto triste, "otra vez está ocupado se fue caminando dejando a yue atrás - Ah, y manda a mi oficina dos tazas con Té calientes, por favor June. – ella solo asintió - Por supuesto, Señor Hiroshi –

Cuando ya no había nadie en el vestíbulo, salí y volví a inspeccionar el lugar asegurándome que nadie me hubiese visto, sin más y desilusionada me dispuse a regresar a mi oficina, para luego buscar un lugar donde ir a comer sola, algo que no era novedad.

…..

Pasaron algunas horas, horas en las que aquel hombre calvo, de estatura alta, mirada gris y rostro serio inconfundible, me explico lo que es y de que trata ser el avatar, este no solo tiene control sobre todos los elementos, también es el puente entre el mundo físico y el espiritual, lleva consigo dentro el espíritu de Raava, el espíritu más antiguo de todos al igual que Vaatu, este vendría siendo la contraparte de la luz, siendo la oscuridad. Añadiéndole al relato el avatar debe mantener ambos mundos equilibrados dándoles paz tanto a personas, animales y espíritus, ¡oh! y también puede comunicarse con sus vidas pasadas.

Tenzin también hablo sobre él y su familia, tiene otros 2 niños llamados Ikki y Meelo, y vendrá otro en camino, también me hablo sobre su esposa Pema una no maestro y que al parecer son la última familia de maestros aire que queda; hubo un momento donde se despojó de su turbante y guantes, mostrándome unos majestuosos tatuajes en forma de flecha que simbolizan el ser un perfecto y en toda su totalidad maestro aire y bueno algo muy importante, menciono que él es la tercera generación descendiente del avatar Anng, uno de los mejores que ha existido y por desgraciada el último del que se supo. Me mostro libros y pergaminos antiguos que muestran dibujos de los animales que antes habitaban, desde los más pequeños hasta los gigantes, como lo son los bisontes voladores, los animales guía para los maestros aire, y que tiene muchas historias que me contará después sobre el bisonte del avatar Aang, que se llamaba Appa y sus aventuras; Todos esos hermosos e increíbles seres que con el paso del tiempo se extinguieron de distintas formas pasando a ser parte de la historia, en los rostros de Tenzin y su hija podía ver reflejada la tristeza que sentían por este desgarrador hecho, cuando de pronto un libro que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros, encima de una mesa se cayó sin razón alguna, me levante enseguida y escuche un par de risas tras de mí.

\- ¿De qué se trata ahora? – Me dirigí con el ceño fruncido. Apenas dije esto, un extraño animal que tenía la forma de un mono común pero que se diferenciaba por tener grandes bolsas debajo de sus brazos como las ardillas voladoras y enormes orejas con terminación en punta, pelaje gris con blanco, con una cola semejante a la de un gato, larga y que combinaba ambos colores uno a uno, también poseía ojos de gran tamaño color ámbar, voló por encima de mí y aterrizo en el antebrazo de Tenzin enrollándose en él y mirándome de manera penetrante, haciéndome quedar inmóvil por unos minutos observándolo, ¡era imposible! primero me mostraban unas imágenes de animales que se supone habían desaparecido hace muchos años y de la nada voló uno de ellos por encima de mi cabeza, y con esa acción solo hubo más risas del par que se encontraba frente a mí.

\- ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es esa cosa? – Dije con cara de disgusto dirigiéndome a Tenzin - Jajaja, tranquila korra él es buki un lémur volador, también es un animal común que habitaba en los templos de los maestros aire, puede que sea el único ejemplar existente, y debes quererlo – dijo Jinora mientras cargaba al pequeño lémur y lo acercaba a mí, este solo brinco de un lado a otro enrollándose por todas partes hasta quedar encima de mi cabeza, luego ronroneo y eso provoco que saliera de mí una ligera risa. - de acuerdo, de acuerdo, me agradas buki, pero debes bajar de ahí ahora mismo jajaja - más relajada volví a acomodarme en el sillón sentándome a horcajadas acariciando al lémur que se posó entre mis piernas.

Continuando con el relato y cambiando de tema a uno más serio, me explico que han pasado casi aproximadamente unos 300 años desde Aang, demasiado tiempo en verdad, el suficiente para que con la ausencia de un avatar el mundo entero haya tomado el equilibrio en sus propias manos y poco a poco dejaran de creer que era algo real hasta que se volvió una simple leyenda, así que el que yo sea el nuevo avatar, parecía más importante de lo que comenzaba a pensaba.

Sin duda no podía fingir que eso no me emocionaba, porque lo hacía, era increíble, pero también me intrigaba y me ponía nerviosa, y Tenzin al darme una respuesta solo me planteaba otras diez interrogantes más, ¿por qué yo? ¿cómo poder hacer todo eso? ¿por qué el avatar no reencarno en el que parece tener todas las respuestas? "Tal vez necesito un vaso con agua y una buena pastilla que alivien el gran dolor de cabeza que tengo".

\- ok, todo está muy bien, pero si yo soy el avatar como ustedes dicen, ¿por qué no puedo controlar ningún elemento? y otra cosa importante, ¿Cómo rayos supieron que era yo? -

\- Bueno primero tienes que saber que mi hija Jinora aparte de ser una gran maestra aire también tiene otra característica que la hace muy especial, puede percibir la energía espiritual que hay en las personas, así como entrar y salir de forma muy sencilla de ese mundo, y también tiene muy buena relación con los espíritus. - Jinora afirmo lo dicho de forma segura explicándome que, al ayudarla después de un presentimiento, sintió una energía que emanaba en mí, la cual nunca en su corta vida había sentido y no pudo pasarlo por alto así que me trajo hasta acá.

\- Entonces ustedes me llevaron hasta ese callejón y me tendieron una trampa, ¿solo para poder analizar mi energía y saber si era la indicada? -

\- Hmm, más bien un espíritu me guio hasta ese callejón, pero soy una maestra aire y soy capaz de defenderse sola -

\- Eso es correcto, Jinora a veces suele dramatizar un poco solo para darle realismo al personaje, solo estaba jugando antes de darle una lección a aquél sujeto, pero entonces apareciste tú. –

\- Así es, y algo dentro de mí sabía que debía dejarte actuar, y funciono, alguien quería que nos encontráramos korra – dijo de manera emocionada la pequeña, pero yo aún estaba un poco incrédula ante la situación. Me puse a analizar la situación y al parecer sí, todo parecía una jugarreta del destino, que yo me encontrara justo ahí, en ese lugar y en ese momento para que Jinora pudiera encontrarme y poder presentir mi energía, verme en acción y henos aquí, todo es tan rápido y difícil de creer así que intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto, quise amenizar la tensión.

-entonces... nunca estuviste en verdadero peligro ¿cierto? – alce una ceja de forma juguetona - ¿tus botas si son muy caras como dijo ese malvado hombre? – dije en tono de broma. La pequeña Jinora comienza a reír - supongo que sí, son antiguas, parte de las vestimentas de los maestros aire, puedo decir que ese hombre tenía buen ojo. -

\- Ya veo, al igual que estoy pensando que eso de dominar los 4 elementos y ser el avatar podría atraer a muchas personas, más bien a algunas cuantas chicas – mencione de manera picara doblando mis brazos y alzando mis puños, mostrando mis bien formados bíceps.

Los ojos de Tenzin se abrieron como dos platos grandes haciendo que la que comenzara a reír ahora fuera yo - Bueno papá creo que los chicos no serán problema para el entrenamiento del avatar- bromea Jinora, guiñándole un ojo – ya veo – dijo Tenzin haciéndonos reír a todos nuevamente "Se nota que son buenas personas, si tengo un largo y extraño camino por recorrer, me alegro que vaya a ser con ellos"

\- Sobre lo de tu control korra, eso es algo extraño que debemos averiguar, deberías de hacer por lo menos el de tu nación de origen. - ahora el que parecía confuso era él, quien me miraba de forma expectante - ¿Segura que nunca has tenido nada que ver con el control de los elementos? -.

\- Bueno, en realidad…. - su pregunta me hizo recordar, tenía algunas memorias que había adoptado como simples sueños, un incendio en la casa y una mirada de confusión y terror de mis padres hacia mí, el que un niño me molestará y yo al querer defenderme, haya hecho un movimiento con mi puños el cual provoco que dos pequeñas rocas se levantaran cada una a mi lado, mis padres me habían dicho que eso solo había sido un sueño y que debía olvidarlo, después de ese sueño decidieron mudarse, y no era la primera vez, pero ¿por qué? Mientras más pensaba las cosas, todo empezaba a tener sentido, tal vez yo provoqué ese fuego, tal vez yo si pude levantar la tierra "esto es grandioso, puedo hacer fuego y tierra control".

\- ¡PUEDO HACER FUEGO Y TIERRA CONTROL! - grite efusivamente emocionada, salte del sillón y avente unos cuantos golpes hacia el aire, esperando que con ello volvieran a formarse esas rocas, o salieran llamaradas de fuego, pero nada ocurrió y me sentí decepcionada, me volví hacía Tenzin quien me miraba entrañado.

\- Esto no está bien, debe haber una respuesta del porque no puedes hacer uso de tu control. – Me encogí de hombros y le di una mirada confusa – No lo sé Tenzin, tal vez si fue un sueño como me dijeron mis padres -

\- Dudo que sea solo un sueño, te han bloqueado tu Chi por tantos años y debemos averiguar de qué manera paso – decía de manera seria, mientras se perdía su vista en algún punto del lugar, concentrándose, pensado.

\- Eso es una palabra graciosa Tenzin, y no sé cómo responderte a eso – solté un bufido y me limito a solo poner un puchero de insatisfacción en mi rostro. - Korra el Chi es una parte de ti, todas las personas, incluso, los no maestros lo poseen, esta palabra denota a la energía vital que nutre y sostiene todo lo que nos rodea – Esta bien, no es una palabra graciosa, pero dime ¿qué haremos? Tengo hambre – suspiro frustrado y me vio con desgana – No es hora de pensar en eso, sin embargo, creo que mencionaste la posible respuesta hace un momento - lo mire de manera curiosa – Korra tenemos que ir a hablar con tus padres, ellos deben saberlo -


	3. (3) ¿Mitos y leyendas?

Hola a todos, he aquí la actualización del fic, quiero comentar que hice un cambio el capitulo anterior "orígenes" lo he actualizado porque me fije que había subido el borrador, discúlpenme por el error, ahora tendré mas cuidado a la hora de subir un capitulo para ustedes, cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacerme buena o mala háganlo dejando un comentario, lo tomaré de la mejor manera, me interesa saber si les gusta esta historia, sin mas le dejo disfrutar de este nuevo capitulo, gracias por leerme.

Los personajes de LOK no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO 3 - ¿Mitos y leyendas?

\- oh bueno, eso tendrá que ser otro día, y me gustaría ser yo quien les pregunte a mis padres, si no te molesta, por ahora solo quiero ir a casa, ha sido un día extraño y me siento mentalmente cansada – Pensé en que debía asimilar mejor la situación y después sabría de qué manera sacar el tema con mis padres, o eso quería pensar.

-Lo entiendo korra – Tenzin me coloco una mano sobre el hombro - fue mucho para un solo día ¿eh?, ya sabes dónde nos puedes encontrar si necesitas algo – intente regalarle una cálida sonrisa, pero solo logré una débil, realmente necesitaba descansar, pensaba que al otro día tal vez solo pudiera ser un sueño, pero de no ser así, necesitaba enfrentar a mis padres, necesitaba saber que pasa conmigo – Descansa, nos veremos luego – Me despedí de ambos, incluso del lémur, tome mi mochila y salí de allí.

Ese día decidí caminar hasta el departamento donde vivía, la noche ya caía sobre la ciudad, en todo ese tiempo había olvidado por completo lo que le dije en la escuela a bolín sobre asistir a todas las clases y luego vernos, saque mi celular del cual también me había olvidado, justo como lo pensé, demasiadas llamadas perdidas de los chicos al igual que mensajes, no pensé en abrirlos solo guarde nuevamente el teléfono, me concentre en mis pensamientos "supongo que en algún momento les tendré que decir la verdad " pero en ese momento y en lo que resto del día, no quise hablar con nadie, a pesar de que me emocionaron muchas cosas aún no sabía que tan bueno o malo era ser lo que era y como lo iba a manejar. Una vez que llegue al departamento agradecí porque mis padres no estuvieran para recibirme, sin más me fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, me acosté en la cama sin ánimos de cambiarme, me quede mirando al techo y me concentre en poner mi mente en blanco, después de varias horas logré conciliar el sueño.

…...

Estaba en mí oficina, guardando las cosas sobre mi escritorio para salir lo más pronto que pudiera, lo necesitaba, solo quería poder respirar el aire fresco para sentirme así mejor; y no es que no me gustase el trabajo, de hecho, siempre he disfrutado de hacer lo que hago, disfruto tanto crear nuevos proyectos en mi oficina, plasmarlos en papeles y después poder ir al taller y ponerlos en marcha, sin preocuparme por ensuciarme las manos a pesar de que para muchos soy el reflejo de la misma palabra "elegancia" la dedicación y pasión que tengo hacía la mecánica es una fruición. El problema se encontraba en que la petición que le había hecho a mi padre, fue denegada nuevamente, y aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones del día a día, hacían surgir una desilusión en mí, casi inevitable y ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando eres hija de uno de los hombres más importantes en esta ciudad? Mi padre Hiroshi Sato, empresario e ingeniero de Industrias Futuro no es una mala persona, es tan solo que con ese cargo e incluso uno dentro de la política, no cuenta con el tiempo suficiente para dedicármelo, su trabajo absorbe la mayor parte de su tiempo y eso es algo que ha sido desde siempre, y a mí con la falta de compañía de mi madre quien falleció hace mucho años y la falta de amistades, he anhelado cada momento que puedo pasar a su lado, gracias a el aprendí todo lo referente a mecánica, mi propósito era el ganarme por cuenta propia ser en un futuro la CEO de la compañía, por ello me esforzaba muy duro cada día para ser su orgullo, y no ser solo la "la hija heredera" quien no tiene que hacer nada puesto que el cargo ya lo trae desde que nació, no, siempre he procurado ser la mejor en lo que hago, tener los pies puestos en la tierra y ser productiva para la compañía, pero a pesar de todo y de los años en los cuales ya me he acostumbrado, este hecho me entristece, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo aprendí a controlar todas esas emociones y a guardarlas en lo más profundo de mí.

Dejando completamente todo en orden, salí del gran edificio y me dirigí a mí sato móvil, decidida en que antes de encaminarme a la casa, daría un paseo por el boulevard, ver el mar es algo de lo cual disfruto mucho al mismo tiempo que logro entrar en un estado de paz, pero por más que disfrute de esa experiencia muy pocas veces me doy el tiempo para detenerme y apreciarlo de verdad, esa era una de esas pocas veces. Así que decidida, estacione el auto y camine por la vereda hasta llegar a una banca ubicada justamente en el lugar donde me dejaba gozar de una panorámica vista, sentada deje que mis pensamientos fluyeran por si solos, respirando profundo y contemplando el inmenso mar con la luz de la noche en el cual me perdí junto con la soledad.

…

\- Buenos días mi pequeña sami– Abrí los ojos con pesadez mientras la luz del día que entraba por la ventana, me daba de lleno en la cara, cubriéndome con una mano los ojos, cualquier otra persona hubiera creído al verme que tendría algo parecido a una resaca, pero la verdad es que solo no había medido la hora anoche, estaba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos, en todo lo que había escuchado sobre la junta, tenía tantas dudas y al llegar quise investigar pero al no encontrar respuestas, decidí trabajar en unos proyectos abriéndole paso a unas pronunciadas ojeras por la mañana – Buenos días Katara ¿qué hora es? – pregunte con un hilo de voz apenas audible – Aún es temprano, si es lo que le preocupa – me decía mi nana con esa voz tan dulce que le han dejado los años vividos, mientras me aproximaba una bandeja con el desayuno: dos tostada, un vaso con jugo de naranja, una taza de café sin azúcar y un plato con mantequilla acompañada de un cuchillo para untar; mi nana tomo una silla y la coloco a un lado de mi para después sentarse –¿ Otra noche desvelada pequeña? no te preocupes, sabes que tu padre es un señor bastante ocupado, en cuanto tenga tiempo seguro te buscara para que salgan y platiquen – Katara siempre sabía cuándo me sentía triste, y también sabía cómo animarme, al menos lo suficiente para no demostrar mi decepción – gracias nana, tu siempre has sido como una madre para mí, no sé qué haría sin ti – ella solo sonrió y coloco su mano sobre la mía, regalándome una mirada llena de cariño – Sabes que siempre estaré para ti pequeña, te quiero tanto, pero ahora debes desayunar para poder ir a trabajar – y diciendo eso, se levantó, beso mi frente y salió de la habitación mientras yo me dedique a comer.

Cuando estaba lista, salí de la mansión para dirigirme al trabajo, hasta que note el sato-móvil de mi padre, - entonces se encuentra aquí – dije en modo de susurro, y me adentre nuevamente en la mansión, era muy difícil verlo, siempre tan ocupado, en juntas y viajes, podrían pasar semanas, pero ahora estaba allí e iba a aprovechar que podía estar con él aunque fuese tan solo un momento, corrí por las escaleras, por los pasillos, hasta que un grito hizo que me detuviera por completo, estando a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la oficina, pude escucharlo hablar frenéticamente por teléfono - ¡No me importa lo que haya dicho el, te digo yo, que envíes ese cargamento a donde te dije sin ninguna excusa! ¿entendido? – era extraño escucharlo de esa manera dos veces seguidas, mi padre era una persona muy calmada, incluso lo consideraba simpático, recordaba pocas veces que lo había visto molesto pero lo que oía en ese momento era otro grado. – Ya tengo suficiente que hacer, dile a tú jefe que si tiene algún problema con las armas puede conseguir a alguien más – realmente está molesto, espera, ¿Qué? Acaso mi padre había mencionado ¿armas? No, era imposible, nosotros no fabricamos este tipo de cosas, "tengo que irme, antes de que me vea".

Mientras me disponía a huir las puertas se abrieron antes de que pudiera desaparecer - ¿Asami? – me miraba de forma tranquila como si no hubiese discutido, más bien, gritado alteradamente por teléfono hace unos segundos, no dije nada, me quede mirándolo con intriga y temor – Hija, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en la planta o en tu taller – sin duda seguiría actuando así, debía saber, debía enfrentarlo – Padre…. te escuche mientras hablabas, te prometo que no era mi intención, pero al oírte de esa manera, solo… no pude moverme – su semblante había ensombrecido - ¿por qué fabricas armas y para quién? – Me miro por unos segundos y camino firmemente hacía mí, su postura era tensa y pronto sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, levanté la mirada hasta toparme con la suya y en ella reflejaba tristeza, - padre, ¿qué está pasando? – tomo una bocanada de aire antes de hablar y suspiro – Hija hay algo que debemos hablar, no quería que te enterarás aún pero no quiero ocultarte más la verdad, acompáñame. -

…...

¡levántate pequeño torbellino! – me senté en la cama y gire para ver el reloj – papá, dos cosas, la primera ¿qué les he dicho de entrar a mi cuarto sin tocar? y segunda ¡Son las ocho de la mañana, es sábado! – me deje caer de nuevo en la cama, mientras me cubría con una almohada. -

\- Jajaja, siempre tan enojona por la mañana pequeña, no tengo idea de a quien sacaste eso –

-Cariño, déjala en paz ya conoces a tu adorable hija, siempre despertándose con el pie izquierdo – Mamá se había asomado a mi habitación para molestarme de igual forma - ¿Puedo saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí tan temprano? – Dije con un puchero de molestia mientras me estiraba y bostezaba – Korra tu madre y yo queremos que nos acompañes a desayunar, así que señorita será muy ruda y todo pero ahora mismo se pondrás de pie y se arreglará, te estaremos esperando en la sala, te doy quince minutos, no más – ni él podría creérselo, estricto es la última palabra con la que podría describir a mi padre, bueno, al menos conmigo, así que solo pude reírme, mientras le daba un saludo militar– ¡A la orden señor! –

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante donde ofrecían desayuno buffet puesto que tanto mi padre como yo, no podríamos conformarnos con un solo platillo, ya dentro del lugar, una vez sentados y con la mesa repleta de comida me encontraba devorando cada alimento como si de una competencia se tratará – Esto esta delicioso – y mi contrincante era papá – korra, ¿qué te he dicho sobre hablar con la boca llena? – dijo mi madre en forma de reprimenda – Ya oíste korra, hazle caso a tu madre - ella solo bufo puesto que mi padre hablaba igual o peor que yo – Los tres no reímos de lo ocurrido, era una excelente mañana, todo iba tan bien hasta que me percate de algo, si, sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí, "oh no lo he olvidado" todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior simplemente lo olvide al despertar, y ahora tenía a mis padres frente a mí para saber la verdad. Con la duda puesta sobre si todo hubiese sido tan solo un sueño, o todo es real, me quede mirando pensativa a mis padres por unos segundos, cosa que no pasaron por alto – Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿algo no te gusto? – pregunto mi madre con tono preocupado.

\- ¿Soy el avatar? – Un ataque de toz invadió a mi papá, por otra parte mi mamá se había quedado congelada unos segundos pero luego se dio cuenta que su esposo se estaba asfixiando así que lo auxilio al igual que yo, - Lo siento papá no quería que te ahogaras por mi culpa, es solo que no sabía cómo decírselos, ser directa es lo mejor que se me ocurrió – Me encogí de hombros, y sentí que me apartaban– Esta bien hija, ya estoy bien gracias, toma asiento – Apenas su voz era audible, así que tomo un gran trago de agua, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a mi titubeando – ¿Hija de donde sacaste eso? – se detuvo un momento - ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Esas eran las palabras que necesitaba oír para saber que era una realidad y no un simple sueño.

– Entonces es verdad – espete – Bueno en realidad no fue lo que tu padre quiso decir cariño, es más, ¿Qué es eso de avatar? – hice una mueca de ironía mientras me levantaba del asiento y me disponía a irme – Hija ¿A dónde vas? –

\- Los esperare en el auto, la hora feliz acabo – y dicho esto, salí del restaurante y me dirigí a la camioneta. Mis padres salieron minutos después, cada uno portaba un semblante cansado al parecer había arruinado el desayuno, pero no podía dejar de sentirme molesta, "¿por qué me habrían ocultado la verdad y se molestaban en seguir haciéndolo?" – Es hora de irnos a casa – Fue lo que dijo mi padre antes de tener el viaje en auto más largo e incómodo, nadie intento romper el hielo, lo más probable es que ambos estuvieran ingeniando una manera de seguir ocultándome algo que ya sé, así que me coloqué los audífonos y puse música a todo volumen.

Al llegar al departamento camine frustrada hacia mi habitación hasta que me detuvo mi padre – Espera korra, tenemos que hablar –

\- No tengo ganas de escuchar una falsa historia, ya tengo suficiente lidiando con saber cómo ser algo que ustedes intentan ocultarme– dije con desgana.

\- No hija…. te diremos la verdad – Me giré en dirección a mis padres y sin duda tenían esa expresión en su rostro que sentenciaba que no mentían, así que me dirigí, aunque de mala gana y dudosa a la estancia donde los tres nos sentamos a platicar.

….

\- Entonces ¿soy de la tribu agua del sur que alguna vez existió? – El mal carácter que tenía desapareció al escuchar todas las asombrosas historias que mis padres me contaban, incluso podría jurar que mis ojos brillaban de la emoción, historias sobre mis raíces, sobre mis ancestros, sobre como solían ser antes las cosas, antes de la guerra, a pesar del rato malo que tuvimos en el restaurante y en el camino a casa, el momento era agradable, cálido, sentía paz y tranquilidad al saber que confiaban en mi al contarme todo eso. Tenía conocimiento en algunas cosas al haber hablado con Tenzin, pero no dije nada, ni interrumpí, me puse a pensar, me había comportado de manera egoísta, mis padres me ocultaron la verdad por la única y simple razón de protegerme, si el mundo alguna vez estaba preparado para este tipo de cosas, ya no lo estaba, habían corrompido todo, y los maestros eran como una escoria que estaba prohibida.

\- ¿Qué tan malo es en este tiempo ser un maestro? – Tristeza era lo que reflejaban los rostros de mis padres al escuchar aquella pregunta – Nadie puede saber que existen, con exactitud no sabemos que les hacen a las personas que descubren haciendo control, pero nunca los vuelven a ver, así que no lo voy a averiguar. – Pero papá, soy el avatar, no controlo un solo elemento, los controlo a todos, quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, ¡no! quiero que sean mucho mejor, podemos salir y buscar a todos los maestros ocultos, somos….

\- ¡Korra! Dije que no lo voy a averiguar, y menos dejaré que tú lo hagas jamás te pondría en riesgo hija, te amamos, por esa razón te ocultamos todo, por favor prométeme que no harás nada imprudente – Lo mire fijamente y asentí con la cabeza, fue lo último que hablamos sobre eso.

…...

\- ¿Puedes tan solo escuchar lo que dices padre? Es una locura -

-Asami, yo sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad y debes aceptarla, no podemos dejar que esa gente ande por ahí, libres pudiendo hacer lo que hicieron con tu madre, es nuestro trabajo -

-¿Nuestro? – Pregunte curiosa levantando una ceja, la historia que mi padre me había contado era triste y de alguna manera provocaba un tipo de furia en mí, cosa que no era fácil, saber de qué manera murió mi madre era horrorosa – Así es hija, te he mostrado la verdad y ahora quiero saber algo – Podía notarlo nervioso, él se acercó a su escritorio y extrajo lo que parecía ser un guante, camino de forma dudosa hasta llegar a mí, quedando frente a frente – Yo hubiese querido poder hacer algo ese día, poder protegerla… - Hizo una pausa y me miro directos a los ojos en forma de súplica – es por eso que ahora cuido a las personas de esos maestros, te cuido a ti de esos monstruos que me quitaron a la mujer que tanto ame… quiero que tomes esto hija – Me ofreció el guante como si fuese una posesión muy preciada, era claro que no se trataba de un guante común, tenía un circulo justo en la palma de la mano y otro en la parte superior por la muñeca, estaba cubierto en su mayoría por metal – Este hija es un guante electrificado, libera una descarga eléctrica de gran alcance capaz de hacer daño a cualquier persona, incluso un maestro, no es letal pero es suficiente para que la pelea sea justa – Entonces esa era el arma de la cual hablaba por teléfono, la mire por un momento extrañada y decidí colocarlo en mi mano derecha, en un solo movimiento provoco que unos pequeños rayos salieran por la parte de la palma, me sorprendí pero no mentiría, se sentía bien – Asami, tenemos que proteger a las personas, acabar con ellos, únete a mí, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos te lo prometo, estaremos ayudando, haciendo un bien, ¿qué dices hija? – Lo dude por un momento, aún tenía muchas interrogantes, en eso dirigí mi vista a una fotografía de mamá que se encontraba en la pared y me sentí muy triste, comencé a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, si tan solo estuviera aquí… conmigo, y en pocos segundos esa tristeza se volvió coraje – Se una igualitaria, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, es lo ella que ella hubiese querido Asami. -

\- Padre…. Acepto. –

…...

\- Hey saldré un rato, iré con los chicos – Me despedí de mis padres y salí del departamento, le había mandado un mensaje a bolín disculpándome por dejarlos plantados y no haber ido a mis clases; nos quedamos de ver en "nuestro lugar" era un terreno abandonado que estaba situado entre altos edificios, lo mejor de todo era que las ventanas de esos edificios daban a otras direcciones que no eran hacia el terreno, por lo cual disponíamos de privacidad y con ello comodidad; habíamos adaptado el lugar a nuestro gusto, era nuestro punto de reunión casi siempre, ahí jugábamos, nos retábamos, hacíamos peleas entre nosotros, entrenábamos, incluso habíamos llevado una mesa y sillas y disfrutábamos de nuestras comidas que normalmente eran pizzas, nadie nos molestaba ahí y era nuestro secreto.

\- Vaya, vaya miren quien se digna a aparecer – decía bolín con tono sarcástico pero divertido, muy pocas veces se podía tomar en serio.

\- Korra, me da gusto verte, ¿qué paso ayer? ¿por qué no regresaste a clases ni al entrenamiento? – Mako se había acercado a nosotros con unas bolsas en su mayoría repletas de grasa – Tomen, hoy toca hamburguesas – nos entregó una a cada quien y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa.

\- Tranquilos, chicos yo, digamos que… - No había pensado en que iba a decirles, el por qué ayer me había ido de la escuela "bien pensado genio" – solo, solo tuve que irme por-porque… surgió algo, ya saben, si, surgió algo – y comencé a atacar mi hamburguesa de manera nerviosa, solo podía ver como los hermanos se dirigían miradas sospechosas, bolín se acercó más a mi rodeándome con su brazo, lo mire de forma amenazante, ¡ellos más que nadie saben cuánto detesto que violen mi espacio vital – Oh! Mi querida, querida korra, tu siempre mintiendo tan pero tan mal, ¿acaso quieres ocultarles la verdad a tus mejores amigos en el mundo entero? – Le di un codazo y este solo chillo dramáticamente – está bien, tienen razón no se mentir, pero por más que quiera no puedo decirles la verdad, es algo complicado – sentencie, mako dudo un poco pero luego asintió con la cabeza, él siempre era el más maduro, por otra parte bolín puso cara de perrito y rogaba porque le dijera la verdad – Korra por favor, somos tus mejores amigos, jamás le diríamos a nadie más tus secretos, confía en nosotros, estas rompiéndome el corazón al no confiar en mi – bolín ya estaba sollozando lo cual provocaba que me riera de él, pero estaba dudándolo, nunca les he mentido y confió en ellos más que nadie "tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme con mi situación" me quede mirándolos pensativa, mako estaba serio comiendo su hamburguesa, "que raro" y bolín no dejaba de llorar – Hey ¿saben qué? No puedo mentirles, tienes razón bolín, así que deja de lloriquear, pero prometan que no me verán como una loca y que por nada del mundo dirán nada – ambos asintieron y mi miraban de manera atenta.

Mientras les contaba lo ocurrido, los chicos se dedicaban miradas extrañas, pero no dijeron nada hasta que termine, mako se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro, volteo a ver a su hermano que contenía una cara de emoción como si quisiera gritar y se dirigió nuevamente a mi ahora con una sonrisa – Korra, no pensamos que estés loca, te creemos y te vamos a apoyar en todo, estamos juntos en esto – Le regale una cálida sonrisa y bolín corrió hacia nosotros para abrazarnos, casi asfixiándonos, estaba muy feliz y emocionado al igual que yo por poder confiar en ellos – ¡oh korra esto es grandioso¡ Ahora eres como nosotros – decía bolín llorando ahora de felicidad - eres un maestro, como mako y yo, este es el mejor día de mi vida! – estaba feliz de poder ser sincera con ellos …..

-Esperen un momento ¿qué? –

Bolín nos soltó y mako entre risas se acercó a su hermano para rodearlo con el brazo mientras me miraban de manera divertida – Justo lo que escuchaste korra, bolín y yo somos maestros también -.

"Esto es increíble"


	4. (4) No eras lo que esperaba

CAPITULO 4 – No eras lo que esperaba.

Había pasado casi un año desde que me uní a mi padre, me convertí en una igualitaria como él, debo admitir que no me mintió cuando dijo que estaríamos más tiempo juntos, aunque no se tratase de las 24 horas, un momento al día era suficiente, el cual disfrutaba mucho, platicando, diseñando nuevos artefactos, incluso podía acompañarlo en ciertos viajes, todo eso me hacía sentir que había tomado la mejor decisión.

Él había optado porque retomara mis clases de defensa personal, aunque al principio lo creí innecesario, después de unas cuantas semanas de intenso entrenamiento pude darme cuenta de que estaba algo oxidada, seguro que mi padre quería que estuviera de la mejor forma para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder; En los momentos donde compartíamos el almuerzo, la comida o cena, el aprovechaba a contarme sobre el movimiento igualitario, como han mantenido todo en orden y lo bien que se encuentra todo ahora gracias a eso, aunque su semblante cambiaba a uno sombrío cuando hablaba de los "maestros" para él era importante que tuviera la información necesaria sobre como son y de qué son capaces y entre más me contaba, entendía él porque de este movimiento.

-Padre sé que te encantará en lo que he trabajado – nos encontrábamos comiendo en un restaurante al que frecuentábamos para distraernos un poco del trabajo y luego volver, me emocionaba compartirle mis nuevos proyectos a mi padre, en el momento podría jurar que me veía como una pequeña niña – Veras, intento desarrollar un nuevo combustible que sea generoso con la naturaleza, el cual emita menos emisiones contaminantes, lo mejor es que no provienen de fuentes fósiles finitas – él solo me miraba con mucho cariño mientras sonreía - Me parece increíble Asami, cada vez más estas mejorando, me siento muy orgulloso de tener una hija tan lista y dulce como tú – me sonrojé – bueno eso lo heredé de ti sin duda – dije regalándole una sonrisa cálida - entonces… podríamos ir más tarde al taller para que pueda mostrarte los avances y tal vez puedas ayudarme en algo.

\- Me encantaría hija, pero justamente hoy tengo una reunión muy importante a la cual no puedo faltar, sé que lo entiendes.

-oh – solté con algo de desilusión, pero era algo que podía esperar así que esbocé una sonrisa – por supuesto, puede ser después, y … amm ¿esa junta es sobre los igualitarios? –

\- Así es hija

\- Padre – dije tímidamente – sé que las cosas han estado mejor entre nosotros y me alegra, en verdad no sabes cuánto, pero hay algo que no entiendo.

\- ¿y de qué se trata?

\- Bueno desde que me volví una igualitaria, no he asistido a ni una de esas "juntas importantes" a las que tú vas, incluso no he conocido a otro igualitario que no seas tú, no me hace sentir parte de esto, me siento excluida.

Mi padre se quedó mirándome pensativo y luego bebió de su té de manera muy relajada – Bueno Asami, me siento orgulloso de ti por entender este asunto y no juzgarme, pero como te he hablado sobre estos "maestros" – hizo una mueca de fastidio y suspiro cansado – mira hija, no quisiera exponerte a ningún peligro, no necesitas ir a esos lugares y ver a esas personas, yo te mantendré informada de cualquier cosa que tengas que saber.

\- entonces… el entrenamiento, y todo lo que me has enseñado para defenderme ¿dónde queda? ¿no son necesarios? Quisiera poder conocer a uno, saber cómo se ven, que tan peligrosos son – dije un poco decepcionada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que son necesarias al igual que el guante que te obsequie, por cierto ¿lo llevas contigo siempre como acordamos? - asentí con la cabeza - bueno, el punto es que no quiero que te involucres tanto en esto, es mejor que no te reconozcan por ser una "igualitaria" pero el peligro asecha en todas partes, pueden parecerse a ti o a mí, pero no debes confiar en ellos, son un peligro y no me gustaría que mi hija no esté preparada para eso ¿entiendes?

\- Entiendo y me se cuidar solo padre, no tienes de que preocuparte.

\- Esa es mi hija.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Korra nos va a matar hermano, cada vez es más fuerte – decía bolín mientras se escondía detrás de un fuerte improvisado para nuestros entrenamientos.

\- Vamos bolín no te haré daño, nos queda una hora más para mostrarte quien manda – bufe mientras me reía disfrutando mucho del entrenamiento con mako y bolín, si antes pasábamos mucho tiempo en "nuestro lugar" después de saber que todos éramos maestros pasábamos horas y horas entrenando, descubriendo nuevas técnicas y la otra parte del tiempo visitaba a Tenzin aprendiendo más sobre ser un avatar, el mundo espiritual y a controlar el aire junto con sus hijos a los cuales ya veía como hermanos.

((FLASH BACK))

\- No puedo creer que ustedes par de tontos sean maestros igual que yo – dije emocionada e incrédula aún por la noticia.

\- Más bien nosotros no podemos creer que tú seas el avatar, es verdad que nadie se puede meter contigo y eres muy fuerte y hábil y todas esas cosas, pero controlar los 4 elementos, eso, ¡ese es otro nivel! – saltaba de alegría bolín completamente entusiasmado.

\- Contrólate un poco hermano, debemos dejar que korra nos explique.

\- ¿explicar? Mejor que nos muestre, vamos korra haz un látigo de agua o, o, o un remolino de aire, o mejor, escupe fuego como un temible dragón.

\- Bolín…. no puedo hacer nada de eso – solté molesta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron ambos hermanos en unísono, mako se acercó mirándome con seriedad, yo tenía la vista en el suelo estaba un poco deprimida por no poder hacer nada de lo que los chicos querían ver – descubrí que era el avatar, pero porque me lo dijeron, sin embargo, ya lo intente y no puedo, solo no puedo.

Los tres nos sentamos a hablar, los chicos me escuchaban atentos sin interrumpirme, cosa que era extraño en bolín, debía contarles todo, el cómo supe que yo era el nuevo avatar y lo inusual que fue, la visión que tuve, conocer a Aang y la plática con mis padres en donde me explicaron que para protegerme, buscaron por todas partes una planta con la cual se hace un tipo de Té tan poderoso que es capaz de bloquear el Chi y suspender el control por días, una señora les indico donde podrían hallarla pero les advirtió que no debía tomarse de forma seguida, las cosas estaban muy mal en ese entonces y en cuanto la tuvieron, me hicieron beberla, siendo muy pequeña no podía controlarme bien y un día provoque un incendio en mi cuarto, así que tomaron la decisión de protegerme a costa de olvidarse de un avatar que podría ayudar a todos, que podría cambiar las cosas, y ese Té se volvió mi bebida diaria, hasta que después de muchos años, no fue necesario seguir con eso, pues ya no daba signos de ser un maestro.

Mako y bolín estaban asombrados y también compartían parte de mi decepción, así que después de tanto hablar decidimos que las cosas no podían quedarse como estaban, así que los lleve a donde Tenzin y él nos dijo que podría existir una posible solución pero que no estaba del todo seguro, encontrar a un gurú llamado Pathik, los tres estábamos más que decididos en que haríamos todo lo que fuera necesario para recuperar mis poderes de avatar. Ese mismo día ideamos un plan, sería un viaje escolar, necesitábamos una excusa para salir de la ciudad e ir tras nuestra búsqueda, no fue tan difícil, nuestro último año de preparatoria ya estaba acabando, por lo tanto, un viaje era algo creíble solo hacía falta un papel falsificado y convencer a mis padres con la ayuda de Bolín y Mako, Tenzin nos daría todo lo necesario y después de una semana comenzó nuestro viaje y con ello el equipo avatar.

No fue tan fácil como pensábamos pues estábamos lejos de la ciudad y nos habíamos vuelto uno con la naturaleza, pero después de días de búsqueda, de recorrer cuevas, adentrarnos en el bosque y escalar montañas, dimos por fin con él. Un señor de muy avanzada edad, de piel morena y con una enorme barba canosa, al principio nos pareció algo extraña su manera de comportarse pero gracias a él recupere mi control, todo trataba de desbloquear mis Chakras los cuales son nexos de energía metafísicas o biofísicas dentro del cuerpo, fueron siete, ósea todos los que tenía bloqueados pero después de una serie de procedimientos y meditaciones logré abrir todos y con ello no solo regreso el poder controlar los cuatro elementos, pude entrar en estado avatar algo que me había explicado Tenzin pero no entendía del todo hasta que lo experimente. Había pasado más de una semana y al día siguiente de cumplir con nuestra misión, nos despedimos y nos preparamos para volver a Ciudad República, había sido toda una experiencia que no me había satisfecho solo a mí, pues no solo me volví más fuerte después de eso, sino que también los tres como amigos nos habíamos vuelto más unidos.

\- Ver como tus ojos se volvieron blancos y brillaban es algo que sin duda escribiré en mi diario.

\- Jajaja, no tienes un diario hermano

\- Pues gracias a este día, te prometo Mako que lo tendré, ¿tú qué dices avatar korra? – pregunto bolín exagerando una reverencia, siempre bromeando. - Me parece una buena idea boo, y ahí podrás escribir todas las aventuras que tendremos – dije de la mejor manera, sin duda este viaje lo había cambiado todo, era el comienzo de algo nuevo, algo grandioso.

-¡Equipo avatar aquí vamos! – todos nos reímos por el entusiasmo de bolín.

((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))

\- bueno korra, será todo por hoy, debemos descansar un poco – mako al igual que bolín lucían realmente cansados, empezaba a creer que tal vez exageraba un poco con el entrenamiento así que les dije que podían irse, necesitaba practicar unos cuantos movimientos que me eran difícil controlar, ellos aceptaron resignados, ya que después de cada entrenamiento nos dábamos el tiempo para disfrutar y salir los tres juntos a distraernos.

\- Nos vemos mañana korra y recuerda ser cuidadosa con tu entrenamiento, ya es algo tarde.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte Mako, seré súper sigilosa y solo estaré unos minutos más – siendo así los chicos se fueron y yo me quede practicando más el aire control el cual era mi elemento más débil. Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que con una gran ráfaga de viento hice volar una de las bancas que teníamos los chicos y yo, levantándola y arrojándola hacía el otro extremo de la barda, salí con mucho cuidado y escondiéndome para asegurarme de que nadie pudiera haber pasado justamente en ese momento por el callejón, y en efecto no había ningún alma por eso lugares, di un gran suspiro aliviada y me acerque a la banca que estaba completamente destrozada por chocar con el edificio de enfrente, que por suerte hace años que estaba abandonado – tengo que mover esto de aquí, los chicos me van a matar cuando se enteren".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Conducía por las calles de Ciudad Republica tomando distintas rutas, alargando el camino a casa y disfrutando de la brisa, estar tras el volante era una más de mis cosas favoritas, mientras manejaba iba reconstruyendo el día que había tenido, después de la comida con mi padre, las cosas en el trabajo no fueron muy bien del todo, el prototipo del nuevo sato móvil que se iba a exponer en uno días resulto tener fallas y eso era algo que no podía ignorar, así que me quede más tiempo trabajando, lo necesario para arreglar esas fallas hasta que todo estuvo en orden, iba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos hasta que un fuerte ruido hizo que detuviera el auto, lo estacione lo más pronto posible y camine hasta el callejón de dónde provino el sonido al darme vuelta lo primero que visualice fue a una chica de espaldas que miraba lo que parecía ser una banca completamente destrozada y también pude notar como parte de la pared que estaba a su lado marcaba un fuerte impacto, ella volteo pero antes de que pudiera verme me escondí detrás de la pared, no entendía porque tenía que esconderme de aquella chica pero algo en ella me parecía muy extraño y una gran curiosidad se apodero de mí.

Esperé un momento para dar otra mirada y por suerte ya no veía hacia mi dirección, me arriesgue a adentrarme un poco en el lugar y me escondí detrás de un contenedor de basura, la oscuridad de ese callejón me ayudaba a camuflarme y pude observar que la "chica misteriosa" se agacho para juntar las partes de la banca "perfecto escondite, ahora vendrá directamente aquí a tirar eso" termino de cargar con el montón de piezas y para mi suerte se dirigió a un terreno vacío, "pero ¿por qué tenía que esconder ese montón de basura en un lugar así y no en la basura? ¿qué hacía a esas horas en ese lugar tan solo?, realmente era muy fuerte para cargar con todo eso de una sola vez" me reprendí mentalmente por lo último y cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba, salí de mi escondite y me dirigí al mismo lugar.

\- Listo, ya quedo y bolín y mako no tienen por qué enterarse de esto… hmm tengo una idea.

La misteriosa chica hablaba sola mientras yo la observaba por un hueco de la barda, seguía viendo el montón de piezas que había cargado hasta allí cuando de pronto me quede congelada por un momento, esa chica que estaba espiando empuño su mano y la dirigió hacia las piezas amontonadas frente a ella y de esté salió una ráfaga de fuego lo suficiente potente para volverlas cenizas.

\- Eso y un poco de esto…. – movía sus brazos y pies haciendo que el humo que emergía del fuego se esparciera por todo el lugar, borrando todo rastro alguno – y listo, aquí no pasó nada – decía de manera segura, aún estaba de espaldas. Me puse a pensar un momento, estaba viendo por fin a un maestro, si le mostrará a mi padre, si la llevaba con él seguro me dejaría unirme como debe ser a los igualitarios, debía demostrarle que era fuerte y que estaba preparada para cosas así, "debo enfrentarla", exhale lo más profundo que pude mientras me preparaba mentalmente "tu puedes" decidida me encamine a la entrada del terreno, divise a la chica que se encontraba agachada guardando cosas en una mochila, tome una posición firme y la enfrente.

\- ¿crees que está bien quemar cosas, así como lo hiciste? – decir eso pude notar como su cuerpo se tensó dejando lo que hacía, esta se levantó y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente. Por un momento no sé exactamente qué fue lo que me hizo perder la concentración, no sé si fueron sus ojos azules tan radiantes que a pesar de la poca iluminación del lugar sobresalían, o tal vez la sonrisa desafiante que me estaba dando, la cual mostraba unos dientes tan blancos como la nieve, o quizá… "cielos Asami ¿en qué rayos estás pensando y justo ahora?"

\- hmm, me pregunto que hace una chica tan elegante como tú andando por estos lugares y a estas horas… ¿acaso estabas espiándome? – hablaba de forma segura, lo que comenzaba a ponerme un poco nerviosa, porque técnicamente si la estaba espiando, y no lo pensé bien ya que el control no es algo que sea ilegal es más no lo es porque la gente no sabe que existe, es un asunto privado, pero debía controlar la situación, tenía que llevar a esa chica conmigo y mostrarle a mi padre que era capaz de poder con eso y más.

\- sé que tipo de persona eres y de lo que eres capaz, así que tendré que pedirte que vengas conmigo.

\- Oh, ¿acaso eres algún tipo de policía? lo siento, pero prefiero no hacerlo, no te conozco y me han dicho que no hable con extraños, ¿por qué no mejor olvidas que me viste y todo bien? ¿qué dices?

\- Yo lo siento, pero no estoy bromeando y no puedo dejar que te vayas, si no quieres por las buenas, tendrá que ser….

\- Acaso ¿planeas pelear conmigo?

\- No me estas dejando otra opción más que esa – Me puse en guardia preparada para enfrentarla y me acerque a ella lo cual la hizo sonreír e imito mis movimientos poniéndose lista para el ataque – de acuerdo, esto será divertido.

Ambas nos acercamos poco a poco, ella no dejaba de sonreír de manera burlona y al estar a solo un paso decidí tomar la delantera, lanzando un golpe que iba dirigida al rostro de mi oponente, está la detuvo con facilidad sintiéndose segura sin saber que ya lo tenía calculado, pues en el momento en que detuvo mi ataque, rápidamente lancé una patada precisa a su costado, haciendo que soltará su agarre y con ello su sonrisa se esfumo, fue así como comenzó nuestra batalla, golpes, puñetazos y patadas iban y venían, saltos por parte de ambas para esquivar – te subestime, no eres una chica indefensa - decía mi contrincante con la respiración cortada a lo que le respondí que había hecho mal al hacerlo, seguimos luchando parecía que nadie iba a ganar pero algo había cambiado, ahora lo estaba disfrutando, tal vez era el hecho de que no había tenido antes a un oponente del mismo nivel y eso era algo grato, y por lo que me estaba dando cuenta ella también lo hacía ya que tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que no era de superioridad, sin darme cuenta yo igual estaba sonriéndole.

– deberíamos hacer equipo, ¿no crees? – se había apartado un poco para coger aire, ya llevábamos un buen rato peleando, incluso parecía un juego – creo que es hora de llevar esto a otro nivel para ver que tan buena eres – y al decir eso, comenzó a lanzar pequeñas rocas, que evadí sin problemas.

\- ¿Así que vas a jugar sucio eh? – en un rápido movimiento saque el guante que me había dado mi padre y me lo coloque – Ahora si la pelea será justa – ella alzo una ceja y se quedó mirando unos segundos extrañada al guante, después volvió a sonreír y continúo lanzando pedazos de roca – ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? – solté sin darme cuenta del tono provocativo que use – creo que comienzas a agradarme, ¿cuál es tu nombre bonita? Yo soy korra – bromeaba lo cual me provoco una ligera risa mientras seguía esquivando sus tiros, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, comencé a acercarme poco a poco y decidí seguirle el juego – si me ganas esta pelea te diré mi nombre – "¿qué estás haciendo Asami? No puedes coquetear con ella" estaba perdiendo de vista mi objetivo por la simpatía de la chica con la cual estaba luchando, y entonces recordé lo que mi padre me había dicho "jamás debes confiar en ese tipo de personas, son peligrosas, se parecen a ti o mi pero no sabes de lo que son capaces, nunca les des una oportunidad" la risa de mi contrincante me saco de mis pensamientos – Bueno, siendo así creo que tendré que terminar con esto ahora – comenzó a correr hacía mí y ahí tome la oportunidad de vencerla, prediciendo su ataque, impacte mi mano que poseía el guante y descargue una fuerte corriente eléctrica directo a su pecho – ¡AAAAGGH! era la primera vez que usaba el guante y verla caer adolorida y sin fuerzas no me hizo sentir como pensé.

\- ¿Korra? ¿Es-estás bien? – dije preocupada a pesar de que pretendía ganar la pelea y lo había logrado, verla en el suelo indefensa no me hacía sentir complacida, me agaché rápidamente para revisar su pulso y asegurarme de que seguía con vida, y así era solté un suspiro aliviada, solo estaba inconsciente por la descarga y por el impacto al caer -¿te gane? - sonreí ante su torpeza y fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de caer completamente rendida, - cielos korra ¿Qué haré contigo? – No podía dejarla ahí y en ese estado, algo malo podría pasarle, sin pensarlo más tome su mochila, me la puse, y con un gran esfuerzo logre ponerla de pie – Korra, realmente estas más pesada de lo que creí – me esforcé para poder recargar uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y con mi otro brazo sostuve su cintura, y así la arrastre hasta llegar al sato móvil, donde la senté y coloque el cinturón de seguridad y después di una rápida mirada al lugar para ver que nadie nos observara, me subí tras el volante y antes de encender el auto me detuve a pensar "No puedo llevarla con mi padre" claro que eso era mi primer objetivo pero realmente no estaba segura de lo que le hacían a personas como ella, dude y me quede mirándola un momento, decidí que no lo haría, había algo en la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado inconsciente que me dio ese impulso y sin más me puse en marcha, en vez de dirigirme a la mansión decidí ir a un edificio departamental donde tenía un piso que me mi padre me había regalado para cuando decidiera comenzar a vivir sola, no solía ir mucho a ese lugar y cuando lo hacía era para arreglar cosas y amueblarlo, quería tenerlo listo para cuando quisiera mudarme.

Por fin nos encontrábamos en el piso, después de mucho esfuerzo sacando a korra del auto quien solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y arrastrarla hasta el elevador, llegamos, la coloque en la cama de la habitación para huéspedes, deje su mochila sobre una silla, le quite sus tenis y una blusa que sobraba dejándola así más cómoda, estaba por completo exhausta, volví a observarla – Descansa korra, ha sido un día muy largo y mañana me tendrás que dar respuestas – hablaba sola ya que la persona acostada frente a mi yacía inconsciente aún, salí de la habitación y le puse seguro a la puerta, para evitar que se escapara por la mañana, me dirigí al baño y me di una larga ducha, al terminar me cambie, y me acosté en mi cama, me quede mirando al techo sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, lo más destacado sin duda era korra, esa chica con la que un momento atrás me encontraba peleando y disfrutándolo, estaba a unos metros de mí porque había decidido traerla hasta mi departamento, sin pensar las consecuencias, tampoco dejaba de pensar en mi padre y en lo peligrosa que ella podría ser según él, no era mi intención desobedecerlo, es solo que no podía ver a aquella chica de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar como un peligro, incluso recordar su rostro al acostarla completamente dormida me provocaba una ternura inexplicable; me encontraba bajo el mismo techo esa noche con la chica que debería tal vez ser mi enemiga, o ¿no?, no estaba segura de eso, pero si de algo, que a partir de esa noche todo podría cambiar, estaba dispuesta a averiguar todo sobre esa chica, a conocerla y saber de lo que es capaz, tal vez podría ayudarla o ella me ayudaría a mí, sin darme cuenta, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse – mañana sabré todo lo que tenga que saber – bostece y me acomode en la cama lista para dormir – nos veremos mañana ….. korra – esboce una sonrisa y caí profundamente dormida.


	5. (5) Secuestrada

Capítulo 5 – Secuestrada.

Por Raava, ¿qué paso? – comencé a abrir los ojos con lentitud, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza el cual no podía explicar ya que no recordaba absolutamente nada – ¡pero que rayos! ¿Dónde estoy? – de la sorpresa di un salto de la cama y pase mi mirada por toda la habitación no pudiendo tener una idea de a quien pertenecía aquella alcoba, divise mi mochila sobre una silla y me la coloque encima, me dirigí hacía la puerta lista para salir de aquel lugar y descubrir que es lo que pasaba, pero estaba asegurada, comencé a impacientarme "¿acaso fui secuestrada?" fue lo único que pude pensar – tonterías, una puerta no me va a detener – y con un solo movimiento de aire control desprendí ferozmente la puerta que se azoto con la pared de enfrente, salí hacia el pasillo asegurándome que no hubiera nadie y volteé para mirar el desastre que había causado con la puerta.

– que ingenua persona la que pensó que podría retener al avatar de esa manera - bufe divertida.

\- y que linda es la chica que destroza mi departamento – esa voz hizo que me sobresaltara, ya la había oído antes, centre mi mirada hacía la dirección de donde venía "esa chica" – Buenos días korra, espero que hayas podido descansar bien.

\- Tú – dije con molestia, pues pude recordar casi de manera automática al ver a aquella chica que me miraba de forma divertida - ¿qué cosa me hiciste anoche? aparte de secuestrarme claro.

\- bueno, recuerdo que estábamos en una batalla y oh sí, yo te gane, por cierto – decía mientras se ponía un dedo debajo de la barbilla - después te traje aquí porque estabas inconsciente y no sé, tal vez tengas razón y si, si te secuestre anoche, así que eso te convierte en mi prisionera.

No estaba segura si bromeaba, pero no de no ser así aquella chica estaba totalmente loca, ni con toda la belleza del mundo la cual debía admitir que tenía y no podía pasar por alto, incluso podría hipnotizar a cualquier persona, pero no a mí, no caería en sus jueguitos.

\- Muy bien – dije divertida – si recuerdas todo eso, también debes acordarte de lo que viste ayer, soy una maestro y no cualquier maestro más bien soy el avatar, así que lo siento preciosa pero ni por un segundo sería tu prisionera, así que a un lado, debo irme – pase a un lado de la chica, y me dirigí hacia la puerta del ascensor lista para marcharme – creo que necesitaras de una llave para poder usar eso – voltee a verla de manera amenazante, estaba comenzando a fastidiarme tan rápido y ella solo seguía ahí divertida mientras ignoraba mi molesta e irritada actitud – Bueno, no me importa usaré la ventana – ahora me encontraba caminando hacia una de las ventanas del departamento con un puchero de molestia – hmm ¿crees que sea una buena idea salir volando como si nada? No sé mucho korra pero lo poco que conozco, es que no puedes exponerte de esa manera, o me equivoco? – "perfecto, lo que faltaba" Estaba en lo cierto, y aunque quisiera salir volando no llevaba conmigo mi planeador, gruñí en respuesta, no podía ser esa chica era bastante lista ya tenía todo planeado, al final no era tan ingenua como pensé. Me quedé observando por la ventana un momento, insegura, no sabía que era lo que pretendía aquella chica conmigo así que bajándome de la ventana fui hacia dónde estaba para de una vez por todas saber qué es lo que quería de mí. Frente a ella ya lista para encararla, algo dentro de mí se adelantó, mi estómago rugió con una intensidad que hasta yo misma me sorprendí, no había comido nada anoche y no estaba segura de que hora era, solo sé que moría de hambre.

\- Hmm creo que alguien necesita desayunar y pronto – me sentí avergonzada, "tonto estómago" y lo peor es que gracias al color carmín de mis mejillas aquella chica supo lo que sentía – Jajaja, no te sientas mal korra, vamos a calmar esa hambre, que tal si mientras hago de desayunar tú vas y tomas una ducha, ¿te parece? – de acuerdo ahora estaba confundida, por qué debía quedarme y desayunar con ella, lo que sea, no podía hablar, solo la miraba de manera extraña – lo tomaré como un sí, ven acompáñame – de inmediato me tomo por el brazo haciendo que volviera a sonrojarme ligeramente por é tacto, me llevo por el pasillo para mostrarme donde se encontraba el baño, me dejo ahí un momento mientras iba a su habitación y de regreso yo seguía inmóvil solo observando todo lo que hacía – aquí tienes una muda…por allí hay toallas limpias – dijo señalando un mueble – la caliente a la derecha y si necesitas algo solo dime.

\- Por qué estas siendo tan amable conmigo y por qué debo quedarme, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – dije saliendo por fin de mi estado zombie.

\- Bueno ya te había dicho que eres mi prisionera y no dejare que te vayas, ahora si te molesta el trato que te doy, dímelo y podemos arreglar eso – negué rápidamente con la cabeza –perfecto, entonces estaré esperándote en el comedor – me guiño un ojo y después se fue cerrando la puerta dejándome aún más confundida y sonrojada. Me desvestí y me adentré en la regadera, puse el agua fría con la que estaba acostumbrada a ducharme y me quede ida por un momento, la conocí apenas anoche y ahora me encontraba duchándome en su baño más por obligación, pero no entendía cuál era el verdadero propósito en todo esto, solo debía admitir que era muy intrigante, y aunque hubiera una forma de salir de allí, elegiría quedarme decidida a conocer a mi amable secuestradora y sus intenciones.

Al salir del servicio un olor exquisito me llego por sorpresa y como si de un instinto se tratase, lo seguí hasta llegar al comedor donde me topé con la mesa completamente lista – hmm apuesto que no es mucho tu estilo, pero debo admitir que te ves muy bien, tienes unos brazos grandes – sonreí por el comentario y le agradecí, era inevitablemente agradable esa extraña persona, tome asiento frente a ella, no entendía cómo era posible que alguien te golpee, te secuestre y al otro día sea tan atenta y amable.

\- espero sea de tu agrado, no soy una persona que pase mucho tiempo metida en la cocina, así que dudo un poco de mis habilidades culinarias – probé la comida, mientras la miraba expectante pero después de ese primer bocado no pude evitar comenzar a comer de manera rápida, masticando apenas lo que tenía mientras ya encaminaba otra cucharada hacía mi boca

\- realmente tenías hambre – me miraba divertida y con curiosidad - esta delicioso – fue lo único que pude atinar a decir con la boca llena y eso hizo que soltará una risita la cual me pareció realmente encantadora y más con esas mejillas que se tornaron rosas.

\- bueno, siendo así creo que te serviré un poco más, parece que eres una persona de buen comer – asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía masticando, por un momento me había olvidado de lo molesta que estaba ahí y que esa era la duda la cual debía resolver, así que volviendo a la realidad tomé un sorbo de jugo y me aclaré la garganta - oye, amm no tengo idea de cuál es tu nombre – pregunte mientras me rascaba por detrás de la cabeza, eso no era lo que debía preguntar.

\- ¿recuerdas que anoche te gane? Bueno si yo ganaba no podías saber cómo me llamaba – "rayos, ya recordé eso", me sirvió otro plato un poco más lleno que el anterior y antes de comenzar a comer le pregunté la razón por la que estaba ahí.

\- Bueno korra, veras tengo mucha curiosidad, y siento que tú puedes ayudarme a resolver algunas dudas.

\- ¿curiosidad sobre qué? – dije aun con la boca llena.

\- Sobre los maestros – la mire fijamente y e hice un ademan para que continuara hablando siendo más específica – bueno como te mencione antes, tengo un poco de "conocimiento" sobre las personas como tú, pero hay cosas de las que no estoy completamente segura sean ciertas, quiero que me ayudes a saber qué tipo de personas son, si te pido que seas honesta, ¿lo serías? - termine de comer y al escucharla decir eso, pensé por un momento por qué tendría que ser sincera con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, porque tanto interés por los maestros, pero entonces por un segundo voltee para verla y algo que no podía explicar en ese momento me hizo responder por impulso que sí lo sería, y ella sonrió con tal respuesta – bueno siendo así primero voy a recoger… - ¡No! respondí de inmediato – déjame ayudarte a levantar la mesa, tú ya hiciste el desayuno y estuvo delicioso – dije mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa y en mi mente solo pensaba que no sabía porque me estaba comportando de aquella manera, en mi casa nunca he levantado ni un solo traste, pero como sea, ya lo había dicho y lo iba a ser, y siendo honesta no me molestaba.

Al terminar, fui hacía a la sala y un sentimiento de comodidad se apodero de mí estando allí, divise a aquella chica sentada en su sofá mirando hacía el ventanal, parecía concentrada, como si algo la estuviera preocupando y por un momento sentí la necesidad de saber qué era lo que la tenía así, casi como si ¿me importara? pero entonces volví a la realidad cuando ella salió de sus pensamiento y volteo para verme, me hizo señas para que me sentará junto a ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerque.

\- ¿entonces… ahora si sabré la razón por la que fui secuestrada? – bien respondió acomodándose mejor en el asiento – dime korra las personas como tú ¿son… peligrosas? me refiero a el por qué tienen que esconderse, porque las personas que saben de su existencia los ven como algo que es malo – me sorprendí un poco al escuchar eso así que me quede pensando antes de responder, tenía conocimiento de que no podíamos exponernos porque algo malo les pasaba a las personas que descubrían haciendo control, pero aún desconocía la verdadera razón de todo el caos, por lo que podía deducir es que esa chica de ahí tenía la otra versión de la historia, y necesitaba conocerla.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando, a pesar del tema que trataba, la conversación y el ambiente eran muy agradables, incluso hubo un momento en el que me ofrecí a preparar un poco de té para hacerlo aún mejor, algo muy inusual en mí, pero al estar con aquella chica, las cosas cambiaban, existían impulsos que me hacían actuar sin antes pensar, y lo más extraño es que no me molestaban ni un poco – pero dime, ¿me ves como una persona mala? – pregunte curiosa, temiendo un poco la respuesta, ella solo sonrió y me miró fijamente a los ojos, tuve que tragar pesado en ese momento – No creo que seas una mala persona, es por ello que tengo estas dudas, realmente no te pareces en nada a lo que me imaginaba – me sentí aliviada con la respuesta - aún tengo otra duda, dijiste algo sobre ser el avatar, ¿qué es lo que significa eso?

\- ¡Espera! ¿quieres decir que sabes acerca de los maestros, de lo que hacen y parte de lo que paso, pero no tiene ni idea de quién es el avatar? – dije incrédula, ella movió su cabeza en negación algo estupefacta por la manera en la que me exprese.

– hmm, bueno, pues no es nadie importante, a decir verdad, solo se trata… de la persona capaz de controlar todos los elementos, entrar y salir del mundo espiritual y bueno tal vez es la más poderosa de todas las personas – dije con aires de grandeza cerrando los ojos mientras hacía movimientos para mostrar lo fuerte que era lo cual hizo reír a la chica que me miraba divertida y asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

– No puedo creerlo, tengo al ser más poderoso del mundo en mi departamento, sentada justamente aún lado de mí, no sé cómo es posible – me encogí de hombros – es tan poderosa que una chica indefensa como yo le gano.

"buena jugada" – eso no se vale, ¿qué fue eso que me hiciste anoche? – ella se levantó a por el guante con el que me había ganado mostrándomelo y explicándome cómo funciona – pues no eres tan inofensiva como pareces, así y con esa manera de pelear podrías ganarle a cualquiera, deberías enseñarme algunas técnicas de combate ¿no crees?

\- Tal vez debería convertirme en el guardaespaldas del avatar, ¿no crees? Y así evitaría que alguien más te secuestrará - ambas nos reímos, si definitivamente esta chica me agradaba y bastante.

\- retomando el tema, supongo debe existir una razón por la cual te ocultaron el pequeño detalle de que existe un avatar, no crees? yo me entere apenas hace un año y tuve que lidiar con eso, créeme no fue nada fácil… - comencé a contarle sobre el día que descubrí lo que era, y también algunas aventuras que había pasado con los chicos después de eso, entre otras cosas no me había dado cuenta que estaba confiando demasiado en aquella chica sin siquiera conocerla, había algo en ella que no entendía pero me hacía sentir segura mientras ella solo se quedaba atenta escuchando mis historias, curiosa, sonriendo, asombrándose, era algo muy reconfortante tan solo verla – bueno, pues espero algún día poder conocerlos parece que son bueno chicos y todas esas aventuras suenan increíbles – ella era increíble y pensar en ello hizo que se me ocurriera una idea – ahora que recuerdo, eres muy buena peleando no? tal vez si quieres, un día puedes venir a practicar, estoy segura de que les vas a agradar mucho a mako y bolín y ellos a ti – dije más emocionada de lo que quería – eso me encantaría.

El tiempo seguía pasando y era como si no nos importara, si alguien nos miraba podría decir que nos conocíamos de años, porque así parecía, era inevitable sentirme tan cómoda y no tenía dudas en que no era la única que se sentía de la misma manera, pero un balde de agua me cayó encima cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de adentro de mi mochila, era bolín preocupado porque aún no llegaba a mi practica y no me había contestado desde ayer.

– si no me equivoco y por tu cara, asumo que ya debes irte

Gruñí en respuesta - así es, me esperan, ya voy tarde, bueno aún más tarde de lo que pensé – me levante del sofá tomando mi mochila y dándole una última mirada al igual, como si ya me sintiera extrañando aquel lugar - gracias por el desayuno y por traerme aquí anoche, amm oye yo … - no sabía de qué manera debía despedirme, comencé a rascarme la nuca algo nerviosa, no sabía si la volvería a ver, o si ya había obtenido lo que quería de mí y todo se acababa en ese momento lo cual no me hacía sentir nada bien – korra – me llamo con una voz tan dulce que me hizo sentir tranquilidad al momento - no estés triste, nos volveremos a ver, ¿qué dices si te doy mi número, tú me das el tuyo? cuando el avatar este libre podríamos salir si te parece, prometo no secuestrarte otra vez – "eso no sería una mala idea" sonreí era como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, rápidamente saque mi móvil y se lo entregue, ella hizo lo mismo y con ese simple acto ya me sentía mucho mejor, cuando me devolvió el teléfono mire la pantalla – Asami – la mire y ella me guiño haciendo que mis mejillas tomaran un color tan rojo que sentía que me ardían, parece que lo noto ya que comenzó a reírse haciéndome sonrojar más aún cuando pensaba que no podía, - fue un placer conocerte avatar korra – sonrió mostrando una reverencia las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, antes de adentrarme en él, me acerque a ella y cogí con mucha delicadeza su mano, planté un suave beso, me aparte riéndome por la broma que acababa de hacer metiéndome en el ascensor, me quede observándola por un momento dedicándole una última sonrisa sincera antes de que las puertas se cerraran – El placer fue todo mío – las puertas se cerraron.

Quedando en la soledad de aquel ascensor sentí un mar de emociones confusas pero que se tornaban agradables ¿qué fue lo que paso? No lo sabía, no estaba segura, de la noche a la mañana mi secuestradora se había convertido en un amiga y pensar en eso me hacía sentir feliz, realmente no tenía una amiga como tal, la única chica con la que me llevaba era Opal, pero más por ser novia de Bolín, entonces era algo que me emocionaba y más si se trataba de una chica tan maravillosa como Asami, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba algo intrigada aún por el hecho de que le importase tanto el asunto de los maestros y la manera tan poco usual de conocernos, aún así eso solo lograba que creciera una gran curiosidad por saber más de ella, y estaba decidida en averiguar quien era Asami.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Hola a todos, yo soy mafer y quiero agradecer a las personas que se dan el tiempo para leer esta historia y también a los que la agregan a favoritos o la siguen, me gustaría que me comentaran si les esta gustando, si algo no les parece, o cualquier cosa que quieran hacérmelo saber, créame que eso me ayudaría mucho y a la vez me motivaría a continuar y regalarles más capítulos, bueno eso es todo, nuevamente a todos los que leen esta historia, gracias.**


	6. (6) Momentos fugaces

Capitulo 6 - Momentos fugaces

El día de ayer, después de que korra se fue de mi apartamento me sentí un poco más aliviada, pero aquel sentimiento no duro mucho, pues a pesar de que mis dudas sobre aquel mundo (el cual aún se mostraba desconocido para mí) quedaron resueltas, ocurrió algo contraproducente, nuevas dudas sobre lo que realmente ocurre detrás del movimiento en el que supuestamente me encuentro involucrada; por fin había tenido la oportunidad de ver a un maestro control ¿maestro? No. resulto ser algo que, aunque desconocía su existencia, fue mejor de lo que buscaba, se trataba del avatar, pero no solo lo pude ver, dormimos bajo el mismo techo, desayunamos y pasamos una muy amena tarde como si fuésemos conocidas de mucho tiempo, definitivamente esa chica no cuadraba con el perfil que me había descrito mi padre y es por esa razón que debía hablar con él.

\- Buenos días nana, ¿sabes si mi padre se encuentra en casa?

\- Buenos días pequeña – dijo regalándome esa sonrisa amable de siempre –tu padre salió ayer por la noche, algo sobre negocios ya sabes cómo es linda - le agradecí mientras me sentaba para desayunar - estoy contenta de que mi niña por fin haya decidido despejarse un poco del trabajo anoche, ¿cómo te la pasaste querida?

\- Emmm - "Me enfrente a una chica que resultó ser el avatar y la secuestre" – Muy bien nana, ya me conoces algo tranquilo, pero como era ya muy tarde, decidí quedarme en mi apartamento que estaba más cerca

\- Pues me alegra escuchar eso, no me gusta que mi niña se presione tanto siendo tan joven y hermosa – aunque no me gustaran las mentiras no podía hablar de un asunto tan delicado así que concluí el tema regalandole una de mis mejores sonrisas y el resto del desayuno platicamos sobre otros temas.

Decidí que no era necesario ir a trabajar a la compañía, en cambio estaría en mi estudio que está en la mansión para verificar algo de papeleo y aprovecharía para pensar en algunas cosas que tenían que ver con cierta morena, de esa manera estaría preparada para cuando llegara mi padre y resolver algunos asuntos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿En dónde rayos te metiste anoche korra? Te llame varias veces al igual que mako, y por qué falta una banca – fue el saludo que me dio Bolín al llegar a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento.

\- Ya no existe y no me creerías si te dijera que anoche conocí una hermosa chica con la que me enfrente justamente aquí y que me secuestro y al otro día pasamos un buen rato juntas ¿suena grandioso verdad? - conteste sin importancia al tono alarmante que uso bolín.

\- ¿cómo que no existe? ¿hermosa chica? ¿secuestrada? Espera un momento, déjame procesarlo, solo un momento – haciendo uso de drama correspondiente a todo un actor, se sentó en una de las bancas que por suerte no destruí anoche.

\- Jajaja calma boo sí que deberían darte un papel para la próxima película, no es muy complicado de entender, venga ya vamos a entrenar en lo que llega tu hermano, ¿por cierto dónde está?

\- En el departamento de policías, ya sabes que está intentado que lo recluten para formar parte del cuerpo policial de Ciudad Republica - decía bolín muy orgulloso por su hermano, aunque yo haya estado en un principio en contra de aquello y más porque me había propuesto entrar juntos, solo me molestaba que nosotros ya fuésemos un equipo "el equipo avatar" el que tanto nos había emocionado hace un año, aun así me sentía feliz por él, si eso era lo que tanto quería – korra, ya sé en lo que estás pensando, y aún somos un gran equipo – gruñí por la manera tan presurosa de bolín por acertar a mis pensamientos – ya lo hemos hablado, no lo dejaremos de ser, además ¿separarnos? sabes que eso me rompería el corazón, pero tienes que entender que estando ocultos no es mucho lo que podemos hacer, ¿no lo has reconsiderado? – lance el primer golpe, era hora de entrenar y no me apetecía mucho comenzar una plática nada gratificante, no quería a alguien que estuviera sobre mí dándome órdenes todo el tiempo sobre como debo actuar, ya lo había pasado con mis padres y ahora ya tenía suficiente con Tenzin regañándome todo el tiempo, aparte había investigado acerca de la jefa del departamento de policías, y de tan solo mirarle la cara en fotos ya me hacía sentir escalofríos, definitivamente la respuesta era no.

Cambia de tema boo, o te moleré a golpes

Bueno, olvídalo mejor cuéntame más sobre tu aventura de anoche – decía de manera pícara, pero ignorando su gesto comencé a contarle todo, desde el enfrentamiento, donde tuve que resignarme a confesar que había sido derrotada ganándome una gran burla por parte de bolín quien no lo podía creer, hasta la despedida y el por qué no los busque después de eso, la verdad después de todo seguía cansada.

Una vez que terminé de entrenar, me dirigí a casa de Tenzin esperando que Pema haya hecho algo muy delicioso, pues moría de hambre, aunque para qué esperaba, Pema es una gran cocinera, todo lo que hace es estupendo y vaya que no me equivoque, comimos todos juntos como de costumbre una gran variedad de platillos (parecido a un buffet) todos tan deliciosos dignos de ella, y entonces recordé a Asami, y en lo que me había preparado para desayunar en la mañana del día anterior, realmente lo había disfrutado, ¿acaso podría haber una competencia entre Pema y ella? Entonces Tenzin me saco de mis divagaciones diciendo que después de la comida, debía acompañarlo para meditar y entrenar un rato, asentí y continúe saboreando de la sazón de Pema.

Al terminar, subimos a lo más alto del edificio ahí era el lugar en donde podíamos hacer ese tipo de cosas sin meternos en problemas; esa parte en lo alto era un gran jardín el cual todos nos encargábamos de cuidar bien, pues Tenzin me contaba que los antepasados de los nómadas aire vivían en Templos rodeados por la naturaleza, los cuales fueron arrebatados cuando comenzaron a capturar a los maestros control, y por ello es tan importante para él y su familia tener ese toque de paz y armonía que aporta su magnífico jardín en la azotea.

Una vez acabada la meditación, Tenzin y yo platicábamos de cualquier cosa, a pesar de que somos muy diferentes, es la persona en la que más confío y sé que siempre puedo pedirle un consejo de necesitarlo, lo veo como a un segundo padre - oye, Tenzin si tuvieras la oportunidad de tener tu propio templo dónde estaría ¿aquí? o ¿te irías a un lugar lejano como los antiguos nómadas aire?

\- Tal vez tú quieres que me vaya para deshacerte de mí – reí por el comentario de Tenzin, aunque antes muchas veces lo quise así, sé que ahora me costaría mucho porque lo necesito y lo aprecio, es mí guía y siempre aprendo algo nuevo con él – siempre he pensado que, si pudiera tener un templo, lo tendría aquí, y no me refiero a este edificio, aquí es el lugar donde debemos escondernos, pero ese lugar debe estar lleno de libertad estaría situado en otra parte por supuesto, pero aquí, en ciudad república, es mi hogar.

-Eso suena bastante bien, tal vez y puedas tenerlo en esa isla que esta frente a la costa de la ciudad, así podría visitarte y serían como vacaciones en la playa

-y tal vez tú puedas tener una estatua en medio del parque de la ciudad, ¿no crees? – dijo irónicamente

\- No lo sé, Tenzin hace un año empecé a pensar que nada es imposible.

\- Entonces no será imposible, que algún día entres al cuerpo de policías de Ciudad Republica – y ahí vamos de nuevo con el mismo tema – korra confío en que, si decidieras entrar, en poco tiempo y con tus habilidades, tendrías pronto tu propio escuadrón.

\- Yo tengo un equipo Tenzin, ¿lo olvidas? El equipo avatar, y sé que piensas lo mismo que bolín en que de esa manera no ayudamos mucho, pero no quiero estar bajo el mandato de otra persona, y esa mujer tiene cara de pocos amigos.

\- Se que Lin puede llegar hacer temer a cualquier persona, pero es cosa de ganarse su confianza, y no dudo que si algún día te pudiera ver en acción te querría trabajando con ella.

Enarque una ceja sorprendida - ¿Lin? ¿Te refieres a la Jefa Lin? ¿Tú qué sabes sobre ella para llamarla por su nombre? – lo miré de forma sorprendida – y, yo, yo, la conozco, hace mucho tiempo éramos buenos amigos, pero no importa, deberías pensarlo un poco más, y bueno ya terminamos por hoy, iré a ver a los niños – y así se fue Tenzin, dejándome entre risas por su actitud extraña, pocas veces lo veía tan nervioso y tartamudeando, era divertido de esa manera, lo que sea que lo haya puesto así ya me lo hará saber alguno de sus hijos, me quede contemplando la vista desde la azotea.

-¿Qué te tiene pensado así korra? – volteé a ver que ginora estaba a lado mío, debí estar tan entrada en mis pensamientos que no note cuando se acercó – Hey, hola, pues a decir verdad muchas cosas, lo mismo de siempre, estoy cansada de que tengamos que estar ocultos y no saber quiénes nos persiguen – ginora me veía con deje de tristeza, así que cambie el tema contándole lo que me había pasado el día de ayer y a quien había conocido, omitiendo algunas partes.

\- Deberías invitarla a cenar con nosotros, así podríamos conocer lo tan genial que dices que es..

-Tienes razón la invitaré a cenar esta noche, ¿para qué esperar no? estoy segura de que la amaran, es grandiosa

-Ya lo has dicho como diez veces korra – mis mejillas se prendieron por ese comentario, no me había percatado de la manera en la que describía mi encuentro con Asami, así que para evitar mirar a ginora saque mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje, pensé que esperaría algo de tiempo hasta que me contestará, pero solo pasaron al rededor de 5 minutos y ya estábamos hablando.

((K: Hola secuestradora, ¿qué tal tu día?

((A: Hola destructora de hogares, muy bien, no hay mucho que contar, pero bien, por cierto, me debes una puerta jaja.

((k: Si, lo siento por eso, la arreglaré, aunque sea solo una excusa para volver verme, pero no tendrás que esperar tanto, ya que estaba pensado que… si no tienes nada que hacer en la noche, podrías… salir conmigo.

((A: que graciosa, era broma lo de la puerta, pero tienes suerte porque no, no tengo planes, así que me encantaría ¿qué tienes planeado avatar?

((K: perfecto, pues… primero iremos a cenar y conocerás a unas personas increíbles y después podríamos dar un paseo, platicar, no sé algo se me ocurrirá…. Entonces, ¿paso por ti?

((A: estoy segura de que puedo llegar yo sola, no soy una dama indefensa…

((K: jaja yo también estoy segura de eso, me quedó claro esa noche, pero quien te invita soy yo así que pasaré por ti como todo un caballero avatar, supongo que lo eran, como sea solo mándame la ubicación y estaré ahí a las ocho menos cinco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Querida tu padre ya está aquí – nana había logrado que apartara la mirada del teléfono así que ansiosa y algo nerviosa por querer pedir respuestas nuevamente de mi padre, me despedí por el momento de korra no sin antes mandarle la dirección y esperar porque no se perdiera, le agradecí a nana por avisarme y me encamine a la oficina de mi padre, mientras iba formulando bien lo que diría.

Toc, Toc!

\- Adelante – sonó desde adentro de su oficina, así que abrí la puerta y me adentré en ella.

\- Hola papá, espero no estés ocupado.

\- Por supuesto que no hija, para mi hija todo el tiempo disponible que tenga, dime qué sucede, ¿qué puede hacer este viejo por su hermosa niña?

\- Jajaja no estas tan grande para autonombrarte de esa manera padre, y no es nada importante solo quería platicar un rato contigo antes de irme – conversamos un largo rato sobre cosas cotidianas, sobre el trabajo, los viajes, los nuevos proyectos y me sentía bien, esos momentos, aunque pocos, eran muy agradables para mí, pero tenía un propósito claro y aunque estaba segura de que tocar otro tema podría romper la armonía de aquel momento, debía hacerlo.

– Bueno hay algo ultimo de lo que quisiera saber - hizo un ademan para que continuara, así que sonreí para restarle importancia a como pudiera sonar – el otro día, me puse a pensar en algo acerca de los maestros control y …

\- Oh Asami, creo que ya hemos hablado mucho acerco de ese tema, sabes lo que son y lo que pueden hacer.

\- Lo sé padre, sé que ya hemos hablado, pero esto es diferente - respiré hondo - hipotéticamente hablando, si alguien se encontrara con una persona que resulta ser un maestro control, y este no resulta ser una mala persona, incluso podría ser completamente lo contrario, ¿qué pasaría con él o ella? ¿correría peligro?

Mi soltó una risa franca – ¡Eso no me lo esperaba hija! No sé qué decirte, si alguien llegará a encontrar eso habría descubierto un diamante en bruto, pero es algo que dudo, esas personas no son buenas.

\- pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿y si existiera? Si de verdad existiera esa persona, ¿qué sería de ella al ser descubierto de algún modo?

\- hmmm, pues tal vez sería útil, no podríamos hacerle nada malo, no somos nosotros los malos hija, somos las personas que con los años logramos liberar al mundo de la esclavitud de esa gente, y de ser así Asami, esa persona estaría bajo nuestra protección, procurando que no se corrompa como todos los demás, ¿acaso hay algo que me tenga que saber?

\- No, solo es simple curiosidad, me alegra saber que estoy del lado correcto – mentí, no quería que sospechara así que me levante para abrazarlo, aún sin estar conforme con su respuesta – gracias papá por escucharme, te dejaré seguir trabajando e iré a arreglarme para estar lista.

\- Sabes que siempre estaré para escucharte mi Jazmín, y me alegra escuchar que saldrás, ¿acaso me he perdido de algo? ¿quién es el gran afortunado que ha invitado a salir a mi bella hija?

\- jajaja no es una cita padre, saldré con una amiga– me pidió que le hablará sobre ella, lo cual era difícil ya que la mayoría que conocía de ella no podía saberlo él, así que mencione lo poco que podía decirle y tratar de no dejar muchos cabos sueltos - bueno ya te dejó sabes que no tolero la impuntualidad – se despidió de mí diciéndome que se alegraba porque me dé un tiempo para salir y dejar el trabajo por un momento, y también que le gustaría conocer a korra, lo cual solo atine a sonreír ya que no estaba segura de que esa sea una buena idea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Veamos a donde se supone que debo ir …. – cuando me percaté de que la dirección que me había mandado Asami era de un lugar a las afueras de Ciudad República, lo que normalmente es una zona residencial, comencé a dudar en si ir a buscar a una chica en una motocicleta era la mejor idea, pero no tenía otra alternativa, había preferido una motocicleta que un auto como regalo de mis padres, aunque en esos momentos hubiese preferido un auto para que Asami se sintiera más cómoda, volvería a elegir mi motocicleta mil veces, eso me hizo acordarme nuevamente de que me había convertido en una persona independiente, bueno en lo que cabía, pero vivía sola desde que mis padres tuvieron que mudarse por parte del trabajo, habían tratado de convencerme de acompañarlos, pero era algo que no podía hacer, mi vida estaba en Ciudad República, mis amigos, la vida secreta que había comenzado por saber que era el avatar, y no podría abandonarlo; a pesar de adaptarme muy bien al cambio de vivir sola, había momentos en los que extrañaba a mis padres, pero el haberme unido más a la que ahora consideraba mi nueva familia compensaba ese sentimiento porque tenía la certeza de saber que no estaba sola.

Me coloqué mi chaqueta, ya me encontraba lista para ir en busca de Asami, tenía buen tiempo para ser puntual lo cual no era algo que me caracterizara al que no lo hacía llevarle flores a alguien, "¿es en serio korra", yo misma me cuestionaba si era una buena idea regalar flores, ¿acaso las amigas no se dan presentes?, no estaba segura, la única amiga que tenía era Opal, y solo por ser novia de Bolín, en sí no era lo suficientemente cercana, así que desconocía esos terrenos, pero decidí seguir mi instinto y ese era regalarle unas lindas flores a Asami, escogidas por nadie más que por Jinora, una vez resuelto ese asunto en mi cabeza subí a la motocicleta y emprendí la marcha disfrutando del viaje, dejando vagar mi mente, sintiendo el viento chocar con mi rostro, contemplando todas las luces de la ciudad por la noche hasta salir de la parte transitada de la ciudad, ya entrada en la parte lujosa de la ciudad baje la velocidad observando las entradas de las enormes residencias "Empiezo a pensar que Asami es una niña rica" me detuve un momento para sacar mi teléfono y revisar la dirección pero al no ubicarme, preferí optar por el GPS para no estar dando vueltas y cumplir con el propósito de ser puntual, me puse en marcha una vez marcado el camino.

Me detuve frente a una inmensa reja en la cual estaba empotrada una letra S, recordé que solo sabía el nombre de Asami y no su apellido, así que deduje que empezaba con esa letra, esa mansión triplicaba el tamaño de las anteriores que había pasado y estaba aún más alejada, me acerqué a una casilla en la que se encontraba un guardia de seguridad que al apenas percatarse de mi presencia hizo uso de su imponente figura, pero a la vez se mostró amable.

\- Buenas noches señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

\- Buenas noches, sí, vengo a buscar a Asami – el guardia se me quedo mirando pensativo y extrañado como si hubiese nombrado mal el nombre de Asami, o tal vez debí llamarla señorita Asami, me analizo de pies a cabeza.

\- Espere un momento, confirmare esa información – el hombre llevo la mano hacía su cinturón donde se encontraba una radio, se alejó apenas dos pasos y pregunto por si la señorita Asami esperaba a alguien, cuando la confirmación fue positiva (lo que supuse) dejo su radio y se acercó a mí, me dijo que me dejaría pasar pero que antes debía revisarme, lo cual se me hizo algo molesto pero no iba a discutir por ello, así que me deje inspeccionar sin poner resistencia, después me subí de nuevo a la motocicleta, y el guardia regreso a la caseta para poder abrir la reja, le agradecí con una señal y me adentre a la mansión.

Pienso que la palabra grande no es suficiente para describir tan solo el camino de la entrada a la mansión, hermosos jardines, fuentes, estatuas, comenzaba a pensar que estaba en los aposentos del mismo gobernador de la ciudad, al llegar a las inmensas puertas me baje de la motocicleta dudando de si debía dejarla ahí, pero reconfortandome con el pensamiento de que era tal vez el lugar más protegido en el que había estado y nada le pasaría, camine hacía la entrada y toque la puerta, de inmediato un señor el cual no tenía la menor duda de que era el mayordomo abrió la puerta, pase y se ofreció a guardar mi chaqueta pero rechace la oferta así que me condujo a una estancia donde podía esperar hasta que la señorita Asami bajara, agradecí su hospitalidad y me senté a esperar, observando asombrada todos los acabados del lugar en donde estaba, todavía sin procesar bien que me encontraba en una enorme y lujosa mansión "hmm menos mal que traje flores".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Querida alguien te busca abajo – la voz de nana sonaba del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación – gracias, bajaré en un momento – me encontraba de pie frente al espejo dándome los últimos retoques - creo que con eso es suficiente.

Iba bajando las escaleras, cuando vi a la misma chica que había raptado hace poco, esperarme sentada en un sillón con la vista fija y curiosa en cada objeto donde posaba su mirada, antes de decidir anunciarme, su mirada ya se había posaba sobre la mía regalándome una, me atreveré a decir, perfecta sonrisa, pues era en lo único que podía pensar al ver eso, antes de bajar por completo las escaleras, me había ofrecido su mano para bajar, gesto que no pase por alto, sin duda encantador.

\- Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Asami.

\- A mí igual me da gusto korra, aunque haya pasado solo un día

\- ¿si? no me había dado cuenta de eso - dijo irónicamente sonriendo - Acaso no me llamarás Avatar – al mencionar eso, sentí un escalofrió que trate de disimular frente a ella, busqué de inmediato con la mirada que nadie hubiese escuchado aquello, pues aunque no estaba segura de si alguien más supiera las historias sobre el Avatar, debía ser muy cuidadosa de que nadie, y mucho menos en mi propio hogar, supieran lo que es korra – Asami… ¿todo en orden? Dije algo…

\- No, no – me apresuré a responder – solo que me gusta más korra – le regalé una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Bue…bueno yo, mira, te traje algo – tal vez estaba muy ensimismada que no me di cuenta que korra traía un hermoso ramo de flores, los cuales incluían jazmines, me perdí por un momento mirándolos.

\- Korra – estaba asombrada por completo - son hermosas, no debías….

\- yo, no quisiera que lo tomaras a mal, solo pensé que… no quería llegar con las manos vacías, eso es todo.

\- Es un muy lindo gesto, gracias – esperaba el que no se diera cuenta de lo sonrojada que me sentía, aunque no creo que algo así pase desapercibido y más cuando esa chica no dejaba de verme de esa manera y sumando esa enorme sonrisa, el color en mis mejillas debió verse a kilómetros.

\- No puedo creer que vivas en una mansión así – dijo cambiando el tema - ¡este lugar es enorme! No me dijiste que eras millonaria

\- Si… vivo aquí, el lugar que de seguro recuerdas es mi departamento, pero aún no me siento preparada para, no lo sé, tal vez para vivir sola…. y bueno no pensé que fuese importante mencionarlo – mencioné con un dejé de decepción.

\- y no es importante, bueno, al menos no para mí, solo no sé, creo que eres una chica muy sencilla y amable, teniendo tanto dinero pudiste ser una niña arrogante y presumida jaja, no sé, solo creo que es increíble, y no hablo de la mansión, sino de ti. – Pude notar como se reprimía mentalmente por ese último comentario, pues sus ojos se abrieron por completo, tal vez pensó en voz alta, no pude evitar reír un poco por lo nerviosa que se encontraba - ah... bueno, podemos irnos ya, si quieres - conteste que sí aún entre risas y de esa manera nos dirigimos hacía la puerta – espero no te moleste que nuestro transporte sea ese – señalo hacía la que debía suponer era su motocicleta, y que casualmente conocía bastante bien, ya que era un modelo que yo misma había diseñado – No me molesta para nada, de hecho tienes muy buenos gustos – ese cometario hizo que de nuevo apareciera esa enorme sonrisa que tanto estaba empezando a gustar.

Oye, que bonito lugar tienes aquí, estoy segura que debes pasar mucho tiempo aquí disfrutándolo – me quedé mirándola por un momento, tenía razón, la mansión contaba con diversos y amplios jardines, pero por alguna u otra razón simple relacionada con el trabajo, no me daba el tiempo para disfrutar dentro de mi propio hogar, así que negué con la cabeza y eso hizo que su mirada se clavara en mí de forma pensativa – oye, que dices si antes de irnos damos un pequeño paseo por este lugar.

Aunque no convencida del todo por el hecho de que korra siguiera dentro de la mansión y corriera algún peligro, no pude negarme a su invitación, así que caminamos juntas por un amplio jardín hasta llegar a una fuente que apenas recordaba se encontraba ahí, la compañía de korra era bastante agradable, dimos un par de vueltas más hasta sentarnos en la fuente, hablamos de diversos temas, la risa no falto gracias a sus ocurrencias, y podía desenvolverme con ella de una manera que no entendí como era posible, pero tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas porque me gustaba que fuese así; antes de irnos, korra tomo mi mano y me jalo de una manera sutil, voltee a mirarla extrañada y algo sonrojada por el repentino contacto – Espera, esta fuente es muy hermosa – llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco dos monedas ofreciéndome una – Estoy segura de que tienes más de esas que yo. pero esta es especial – pregunte curiosa por la razón – Simple, porque yo te la obsequie – me guiño un ojo al decir esos y pude interpretarlo como algún tipo de.. ¿coqueteo? que no impedí - no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad Asami y tu tampoco, te concedo el privilegio de ser la primera. Pide un deseo – no podía creer que fuese cierto, pero su mirada no demostraba lo contrario, y a decir verdad me gustaba mucho contemplar ese lado tan infantil de korra, así que sin negarme seguí el juego y centré mi mirada en la fuente, cerré los ojos y aventé la moneda hacía el agua, me volví hacía korra y le sonreí – bueno, no preguntaré es contra las reglas, ahora es mi turno – haciendo el mismo ritual, lanzo su moneda pero antes de voltear a verme, puso su mirada en el cielo y dio un gran suspiro, como si esperara que su deseo se cumpliera justo en ese momento, y con ese gesto me perdí contemplándola, tenía algo que no podía descifrar pero me hacía sentir que quería, ¡no! que debía conocer por completo a esta increíble persona – Bueno, si ya terminaste de admirar lo genial que soy, podemos irnos ya, seguro nos esperan con la cena lista – una vez más esa sonrisa que hipnotiza y ahora mostraba una nueva faceta de creída y arrogante, pero que no me molestaba para nada, me divertía.

Una vez ambas arriba de la moto-sato, partimos con dirección al lugar en donde conocería a las personas más allegadas a korra; se sentía muy bien, estaba disfrutando del viaje, iba a conocer personas nuevas, me sentía libre, me había olvidado por completo del trabajo y de aquellas cosas que me impedían disfrutar de momentos felices, aunque cuando me puse a pensar más a fondo, llegue a la conclusión de que estaba arriba de una motocicleta, con una chica que apenas había conocido hace dos días, lo cual aunque quisiera justificarlo, la volvía una completa extraña, claro no debía estar ahí de no haber sido porque en un principio mi plan era capturarla y llevarla ante mi padre, pero en cuestión de un momento eso cambio, y en cuestión de otro momento me encontraba hablando muy cómoda y confiada con ella, y ahora estaba abrazada a ella viajando en una motocicleta por las calles de la ciudad, sin duda esa chica tenía algo que definitivamente me atraía como si de un imán se tratase, ese mismo algo que me hizo cambiar mis planes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos haciendo que ahora en estos momentos me sienta tan bien a su lado sin poder descifrar por completo este sentimiento de felicidad, pero que por ahora no quiero averiguar, tan solo quiero vivirlo.

Aunque, bien han dicho que lo que fácil viene, fácil se va, es verdad korra llego en un parpadeo, poniendo mis pensamientos de cabeza y cambiando las cosas en tan solo cuestión de días, interesándome por saber quién era ella desde que la vi por primera vez – ¡ASAAMIII! – supongo que existen momentos en los que simplemente no puedes imaginarte que algo malo puede llegar a suceder – ¡korra, no dejes que te atrapen! – menos en esos momentos en donde crees que todo va a ser diferente de ahora en adelante, que todo ahora estará mejor – ¡NO! ¡ASAMI! - y en tan solo una cuestión de minutos, de manera fugaz como llego a mi vida, ahora me tocó ver como se iba, o más bien como se la llevaban frente a mí. – lo siento korra….


End file.
